Os Filhos de Gaia
by Vilon
Summary: [SlashLemonDracoHarry]. Pouco antes de seu aniversário, Harry descobre que não é um humano comum. Com novos poderes, um animal guardião e em busca de seu companheiro ele terá que sobreviver a mais um ano em Hogwarts.Pós Enigma do Príncipe.
1. Tempo de Despertar

Oi povo,

Esta história segue o estilo de "herança sanguínea", "novos poderes", "busca de companheiro" e "novos problemas".

Este primeiro capítulo pode ser um pouco confuso, mas lembrem que é a introdução de uma nova história. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para amarrar todas as pontas.

**Leiam os alertas!!!**

**Disclaimer: **A franquia Harry Potter está sob direitos autorais de J. K. Rowling. Todos os personagens e lugares aqui descritos pertencem a ela, a não ser alguns que eu criei por conta própria.

**Alerta 1: **Está fanfic é **Slash **com cenas **Lemon. **Se lhe ofende de qualquer maneira, por favor, peço que não prossiga a leitura. Haverá tanto Draco/Harry como Harry/Draco.

**Alerta 2: **A fanfic se passa depois de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, porém com algumas modificações: Draco não estava presente na morte de Dumbledore, Snape chegou antes e cumpriu a promessa, dessa forma o loiro continua na escola; **não **existem os horcruxes.

**Alerta 3: NÃO **contém spoilers do livro 7

**Betagem: **Tety Potter-Malfoy.

-------

Capítulo 1 – Tempo de Despertar

Faltava apenas quinze minutos para dar meia noite, iniciando o dia 31 de Julho. Entretanto, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, mais exatamente na casa de número quatro, um garoto não conseguia dormir.

Harry Potter estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. A luz do poste iluminava o teto e a parede oposta à janela, dando um aspecto sombrio ao lugar. O garoto virou-se de lado, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, sem sucesso. Ele estava sentindo muito calor e gotas de suor escorriam por seu corpo. A janela estava aberta e até mesmo uma brisa noturna balançava as cortinas, não era possível estar tão quente naquele quarto.

"Eu vou cozinhar se continuar deitado" pensou ele agitado.

Levantou-se apressado e foi até a janela, o calor cedeu um pouco com o contato do vento em sua pele úmida. Olhou para baixo e por um segundo pareceu ver uma forma se movimentar do outro lado da rua. Rapidamente buscou seus óculos no criado-mudo e tentou enxergar a coisa que tinha chamado sua atenção, mas não obteve sucesso. Tudo parecia calmo, mas Harry não se deixava enganar tão facilmente; já havia provado diversas vezes como 'parecia' era diferente de 'estar'.

As palavras de Dumbledore ecoaram em sua memória. Ele estava protegido enquanto pudesse chamar a casa dos Dursleys de lar. A sua odiada família estava viajando, mas a nova diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall, havia requisitado a permanência de Harry na casa. Valter havia resistido a idéia de deixar o bruxo sozinho na casa, pois ele podia roubar algo, mas Petúnia o convenceu, pois seria por um breve tempo.

Sim, Harry Potter logo faria 17 anos e seria um bruxo maior de idade. A proteção se desmancharia e ele estaria vulnerável a qualquer ataque de Lorde Voldemort. A Ordem da Fênix iria tirá-lo de lá assim que o feitiço se esgotasse, eles estavam no andar inferior com uma chave-portal pronta para transportá-los.

"Eu queria sair logo deste lugar" Pensou ele irritado ainda tentando descortinar a escuridão distante "Mas o Professor Lupin tem razão, Dumbledore queria que eu permanecesse até o último instante, talvez algo aconteça".

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, faltavam 10 minutos para ele atingir a maioridade. Decidiu que não conseguiria descansar mais e desceu para conversar um pouco com os membros da Ordem. Nenhum estava muito a fim de conversa, pois a tensão estava quase palpável no ambiente. Distraiu-se um pouco conversando com o Senhor Weasley que parecia intrigado com o microondas.

- Então eles colocam a comida nessa caixa e depois de alguns giros ela está quente? – Perguntou o bruxo mais velho fascinado.

- Sim, mas tem a ver com moléculas de água vibrando – Disse Harry devagar, lembrando de um documentário que Tio Valter estava assistindo – Não sei direito.

- Os trouxas são tão criativos. Eu acho que vou tentar conseguir um desses – Disse ele entusiasmado – Tem certeza que está bem Harry? Está tão suado e pálido, talv...

- Dois minutos – Anunciou Tonks, interrompendo Arthur.

Todos os bruxos correram para a sala, reunindo-se em volta de uma pá enferrujada.

- Pegou tudo Harry? – Perguntou Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Sim – Respondeu o garoto revisando mentalmente suas coisas – Espere, minha varinha está lá em cima.

- CORRA – Gritou Olho-Tonto, com seu olho mágico girando desenfreado na órbita.

Harry nem precisou ouvir o ex-auror, pois já estava indo em direção as escadas. Subiu apressado e entrou em seu quarto. Ainda estava escuro, mas podia ver claramente sua varinha no criado-mudo. Correu ao seu encontro e no momento que a tocou, a luz do poste começou a piscar e enfraquecer. Ele sentiu uma tontura súbita, o quarto parecia girar e então uma escuridão profunda foi tomando conta de sua visão; por fim tudo desapareceu e seu corpo caiu no chão.

Do lado de fora da casa, vinte figuras encapuzadas se materializaram. Suas máscaras apontavam para a casa ainda invisível aos seus olhos, mas que logo deixaria de sê-lo. Entre eles, uma figura pálida, com pupilas verticais e narinas em forma de fenda aguardava a meia noite ansiosamente.

--------

- Bem vindo, Harry Potter – Saudou uma voz feminina doce.

O garoto ouviu a voz, mas não conseguia associar com ninguém conhecido. Como ele poderia descobrir quem era essa pessoa se ainda estava de olhos fechados?

- Quem é? Não consigo te ver – Disse ele confuso.

- Então abra os olhos – Disse ela calmamente.

"Claro" pensou ele sentindo-se estúpido "Porque não pensei nisso antes? O que está acontecendo?"

- Abra os olhos – Pediu a voz mais uma vez – Tudo vai ficar mais claro se você abri-los.

Harry finalmente abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um céu azulado. A dona da voz estava debruçada sobre ele e lhe sorria. Era uma mulher de pele alva, loira, parecia ser alta, usava um vestido branco com detalhes pratas, seus olhos eram azul-petróleo. Era muito bonita e a proximidade dela fez Harry corar.

- Ainda sente-se confuso, jovem Desperto? – Perguntou ela, ajudando-o a levantar – Foi sua primeira viagem. É normal que sua mente fique tão confusa que as ações mais óbvias sejam difíceis de ser concretizadas.

O garoto não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquela mulher? Onde ele estava? O que havia acontecido quando tocou a varinha?

Então sua memória voltou com força total.

- Os membros da Ordem da Fênix – Disse ele de forma urgente – Eu preciso ajudá-los, Voldemort pode tê-los pego. Onde está minha varinha?

- Calma agora Harry – Disse a mulher, olhando-o nos olhos. Sua voz continuava doce, mas continha uma ponta de autoritarismo – Eles estão bem. Sua varinha não veio com você, apenas confie em mim.

Harry imediatamente perdeu a fala e sentiu seu corpo relaxar um pouco, a voz dela transmitia confiança. Além disso, quem poderia ir contra a dona de olhos tão convincentes?

- Por favor, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry – Como você sabe meu nome?

- Suas perguntas já vão ser respondidas, mas não por mim – Disse ela – Primeiro, peço que olhe ao seu redor, grave bem este lugar em sua memória.

Ele obedeceu e olhou a sua volta. Os dois se encontravam a margem de um grande lago que emanava um leve brilho prateado, toda sua extensão era cercada por árvores altivas, cujos troncos se inclinavam sobre as águas límpidas. Apenas um pequeno trecho da clareira estava livre de árvores, mas uma grande quantidade de gramíneas e flores crescia ali; exatamente onde os dois estavam.

- Este é o Lago do Despertar – Anunciou ela sorridente - Onde os Filhos acordam. Meu nome é Elza, a guardiã da primeira entrada.

Harry voltou seus olhos para a mulher mais uma vez, parecia que uma aura branca a iluminava. Mas logo a impressão se desfez e ela voltou ao normal.

- Venha comigo, Harry Potter. Há muito tempo nós o aguardamos. Siga-me e conhecerá um novo mundo aberto apenas a poucos. Aqui não precisa temer Voldemort ou qualquer outro bruxo malévolo.

O garoto de olhos verdes não soube o que o fez seguir aquela estranha mulher, talvez tenha sido o fato dela ter pronunciado o nome do Lorde das Trevas sem medo; ou de sentir que aguardou sua vida toda para chegar naquele lugar. Estava prestes a descobrir.

Ela segurou a mão do outro e o conduziu por um caminho ladeado por árvores. Não trocaram palavras enquanto cruzavam o lugar, pois Harry não sabia o que dizer, mesmo tendo milhões de perguntas na cabeça. Elza não deu importância ao desconforto do jovem bruxo, pois parecia ocupada em cantarolar uma canção bonita, mas sem palavras, apenas sons indistintos.

- Agora você verá nossa cidade – Disse Elza, apressando-o – Eu não a vejo muito, pois normalmente fico no Lago, esperando os novos Despertos.

- Cidade? Aqui no meio da floresta? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim. Demétria, a residência dos Espíritos – Informou ela.

A mulher notou a expressão confusa dele e pediu que esperasse mais um pouco. Tudo seria esclarecido.

Andaram mais alguns metros e o caminho abriu-se em uma nova clareira, no centro dela uma grande colina se erguia acima da copas das árvores. Do lugar onde estava, Harry só podia ver uma torre branca solitária no centro da colina.

- A cidade está lá em cima? – Perguntou ele.

- Sim.

- Vamos ter que escalar a colina?

- Não, vamos voar.

Sem avisar, Elza flutuou acima do chão e levou Harry consigo. O garoto apertou com mais força a mão dela ao ver o chão se distanciar rapidamente.

- Novatos – Resmungou ela brincalhona.

Logo eles chegaram ao topo e Harry contemplou Demétria. Para os padrões trouxas, aquilo não era uma cidade, parecia mais um vilarejo. Cerca de trezentas casas se encontravam ali; elas eram feitas de pedra esculpida dando um ar medieval ao lugar. No centro da cidade se erguia um castelo de pedra branca e logo o garoto pôde perceber que a torre mais alta dele, era a mesma que ele tinha visto da base da colina. Um forte muro encarcerava o local, três portões davam acesso ao interior.

Elza deixou Harry ver o lugar por um tempo, mas logo o puxou para baixo, aterrissando em frente ao portão mais próximo. Um homem de cabelos escuros e pele morena os recebeu. Vestia uma armadura brilhante, mas não tinha nenhuma arma visível ou elmo.

- Vejo que tudo ocorreu tranquilamente, guardiã do Lago – Disse ele com uma voz poderosa.

- Sim. Trouxe comigo o mais novo Desperto. Harry Potter – Respondeu ela.

O homem arregalou os olhos e encarou o garoto. Como esperado, seus olhos viajaram para a cicatriz na testa do garoto. Ele não fez mais nenhum comentário, apenas fez uma reverência aos dois e bradou para que abrissem o portão.

- É... – Começou Harry sem jeito.

- Elza. Me chame de Elza, por favor – Pediu ela.

- Elza, você pode voar? – Perguntou ele, enquanto atravessavam o portão.

- Alguns de nós podem. Talvez até mesmo você – Respondeu ela, mas acrescentou apressada ao ver a expressão dele – Só que demora um tempo até descobrir isso. Então não se jogue da primeira janela que ver.

Ele deu uma risada tímida e continuou com suas perguntas.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para o castelo. Você conhecerá nosso regente e ele irá responder suas perguntas.

De repente, Harry sentiu-se mais deslocado ainda. Não estava disposto a entrar em um lugar da realeza vestindo as roupas velhas e largas de seu primo, além de nem saber como deveria agir.

- Você não falará com o regente agora. Primeiro irá trocar de roupa, então será conduzido até ele.

Harry se perguntou se Elza não seria capaz de ler pensamentos, mas preferiu não incomodá-la mais com perguntas e passou a admirar o local.

A cidade realmente era bonita, só existiam casas, não havia sinal de comércio, hospital ou até mesmo escolas. As pessoas se vestiam com roupas simples, parecendo ter saídos dos livros de história antiga. Harry notou que a população era misturada, havia tanto crianças de colo até mesmo idosos. Pelo que tinha visto quando voava com Elza, deveriam morar cerca de 500 pessoas na cidade.

Outra coisa que chamou sua atenção foi a quantidade de animais que trafegava pelo lugar. Existiam desde animais comuns, como coruja e cachorro; até mesmo os mais incomuns como Rês-ma**¹ **e Briba**². **Eles circulavam livremente e pareciam acompanhar uma pessoa especifica, menos as crianças.

Mais uma vez o garoto se lembrou de seus amigos que ficaram na casa número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, uma pontada de dor atingiu seu coração. Mas a lembrança de Elza falando para ele não se preocupar, acalmou-o mais uma vez.

------

Finalmente eles chegaram ao portão do castelo, dois guardas de rosto severo os receberam. Os dois soldados admitiram a entrada deles depois de Elza dar uma senha que Harry não conseguiu escutar.

- Agora Harry eu me despeço de você por enquanto. Logo virão te preparar para o encontro com o regente – Anunciou ela calmamente.

Ele não gostou daquilo, a mulher mesmo sendo desconhecida havia ficado ao seu lado o tempo todo, não queria ficar sozinho.

- Elza, você precisa ir mesmo?

- Sim, mas nós vamos nos ver em breve – Disse ela sorridente – Até logo.

- Até – Respondeu ele vendo ela se distanciar.

Ele olhou para o salão a sua volta. Era grande e vazio, apenas um tapete vermelho enfeitava o chão e um imenso quadro adornava a parede do seu lado direito. A figura mostrava uma multidão de seres em volta de uma grande luz, elas pareciam saudar aquele brilho intenso. Como nos quadros bruxos, todos se moviam.

- Todos devem agradecer a Gaia o dom de existir – Disse alguém do lado de Harry, assustando-o.

Um garoto mais ou menos da altura dele, com cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros o encarava de volta com uma expressão arrependida.

- Me desculpe se o assustei. Devia ter anunciado minha presença. Mas eu vi você olhando para o quadro então eu não quis interromper, só que eu não pude deixar de comentar sobre o quadro. Eu não sei controlar minha boca, às vezes eu começo a falar e não consigo parar, então.. – O garoto falava apressado com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Não, tudo bem – Disse Harry rapidamente, interrompendo-o – Eu estava distraído. Não se preocupe.

O garoto sorriu aliviado por ele não estar bravo.

- Meu nome é Abel, estou aqui para te levar ao quarto de trocas.

- Onde?

- No lugar onde você recebe uma roupa – Disse ele de maneira mais informal.

- Agora você está falando minha língua – Brincou Harry.

- No começo vocês Despertos não entendem muita coisa. Mas logo você se acostuma. Vem comigo, não é bom deixar o regente esperando.

Os dois seguiram por um corredor. Abel era muito conversador e parecia se esforçar para responder algumas perguntas de Harry.

- Porque estão me chamando de Desperto? – Perguntou o bruxo.

- Porque você veio do outro mundo – Respondeu o outro.

- Como assim?

- O lugar que você sempre viveu é um mundo diferente deste.

- Então eu fui transportado até aqui?

- Mais ou menos, sua alma e mente vieram. Seu corpo ainda está lá.

Harry lembrou-se do plano de fuga da casa dos Dursleys e pensou com pesar nos Comensais. Será que haviam conseguido capturá-lo ou a Ordem conseguiu fugir com ele?

- Então meu corpo está desprotegido?

- Sim e não.

Harry olhou interrogativo para o outro que notou seu olhar.

- Bom, se você deixou o seu corpo desprotegido, então ele está desprotegido. Mas o tempo que passa aqui é diferente do seu mundo. O tempo passa mais devagar lá, enquanto você estiver aqui. Então não importa muito se você deixou seu corpo desprotegido, contanto que não demore muito, você ficará bem.

- O quanto é 'demorar muito'? – Perguntou Harry, sentindo uma pontada de esperança.

- Eu não sei. Pergunte ao regente, ele sabe de tudo – Declarou Abel, entrando em uma porta a esquerda do corredor onde andavam – Aqui é o quarto de trocas. Luna vai te ajudar com as roupas.

"Luna? Será que..."

- Olá Harry – Disse Luna Lovegood, surgindo de trás de uma divisória.

- Luna? Você está aqui? – Harry estava espantado, a garota era a última pessoa que ele imaginava encontrar.

- Me disseram que você despertaria em breve – Disse ela com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Vocês já se conhecessem? – Perguntou Abel surpreso.

- Me diga o que está acontecendo – Pediu ele olhando para a garota – Ela é minha amiga – Acrescentou para Abel.

- Você não sabe? Estava em um artigo do Pasquim. Por falar nisso, meu pai está trabalhando muito. As histórias sobre aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estão cada vez mais freqüentes.

- O que...eu não leio O Pasquim...frequentemente. Onde estamos?

- Estamos em Demétria – Disse ela, pegando um embrulho de uma prateleira.

- Eu sei. Eu quero dizer que lugar é este?

- Aqui é o lugar de onde vem os Narguilés.

"Uma vez Luna, sempre Luna" pensou Harry "Ela nunca se importa muito com o que acontece, mas pelo menos ela é conhecida".

- Luna, você já esteve aqui antes?

- Algumas vezes – Respondeu ela separando algumas roupas – Desde que fiz quinze anos eu consigo vir para este mundo.

- Então me expli...

- Harry, eu não quero interromper sua conversa, mas o regente o está esperando – Disse Abel.

- Ah sim, ele é muito bondoso, mas um pouco impaciente. – Disse Luna, checando as peças que separou – Tome aqui Harry, vista isso.

O garoto aceitou a roupa que lhe foi entregue e entrou atrás da divisória. Despiu-se das roupas velhas do primo e colocou as novas. Agora estava usando uma blusa verde e marrom sem mangas, a calça era das mesmas cores. Substituiu o tênis por um calçado leve que ia subia um pouco pelas canelas. Quando terminou de trocar-se, ele saiu de trás da divisória.

- A roupa de caça está ótima – Disse Abel.

- Caça? – Perguntou Harry espantado.

Abel deu uma risada baixa e o puxou para fora do quarto. Luna apenas sorriu para ele e voltou a mexer distraída nas roupas das prateleiras.

-------

- Eu não posso seguir adiante – Disse Abel parando em frente a uma porta em forma de arco – Só com a autorização do regente. É só seguir reto, até mais Harry.

O garoto não esperou resposta dele e voltou pelo caminho que havia feito. Harry respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Um grande salão estava do outro lado. Vários quadros enfeitavam as paredes que era cheia de janelas. Um lustre pendia do teto, iluminando mais ainda o lugar. Um tapete azul ia até uma escadaria e no topo dela estava um trono. Um homem idoso estava sentado e imediatamente Harry reconheceu o poder dele, uma aura dourada brilhante emanava do regente.

- Bem vindo Harry James**³** Potter – Disse o senhor sorrindo ao avistar o garoto – Se aproxime, por favor.

Harry andou até próximo do inicio da escadaria e ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Não tema, meu rapaz. Eu sei que tudo isso é muito novo, mas está na hora de responder as suas perguntas. Faça-as e eu as responderei.

- O que aconteceu comigo? - Perguntou Harry reunindo coragem.

- Você acaba de receber sua herança – Falou ele simplesmente - O que você sabe sobre a família Potter?

- Não muito – Respondeu o garoto – Meus pais, eles...faleceram quando eu era muito novo.

- Sim, Alvo Dumbledore me contou isso.

- Você conheceu o Professor Dumbledore? – Perguntou Harry, esquecendo por um momento com quem falava e lembrando da morte do ex-diretor.

- Ele era um de nós, agora está em paz – Disse o regente sorrindo gentilmente.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, lutando com a tristeza. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou a erguer os olhos e o regente continuou.

- Potter é uma família especial, assim como outras. Há quatrocentos anos do seu mundo, cerca de 5 famílias bruxas fundaram uma seita secreta e invocaram uma magia poderosa: a magia da natureza. Seus membros acabaram por virem aqui, no nosso mundo.

- E qual é este mundo?

- Gaia – Disse ele com os olhos brilhando – Nós acreditamos que tudo foi criado por uma força poderosa, nós a chamamos de Gaia. Esse lugar foi batizado em homenagem a ela.

- De qualquer maneira, aquelas cinco famílias viveram um tempo aqui e iniciaram uma cidade secreta, Demétria – Prosseguiu o regente – Mas eles sentiram falta do mundo deles e voltaram. Ao perceber que pouco tempo se passara, começaram a viver entre os dois mundos. Uma dessas famílias era os Potter.

Harry ouvia atentamente a história não ousando interromper o homem a sua frente.

- O problema surgiu quando os primeiros bebês nasceram aqui. Ao contrário dos adultos, eles não podiam ir para o mundo deles, o que gerou uma confusão entre as famílias sobre como deveriam agir. Depois de uma grande briga que quase culminou em um conflito armado, ficou decidido que duas famílias ficariam aqui e outras três iriam embora para propagar o sangue com magia da natureza e permitir que mais bruxos pudessem morar aqui.

- Mas eu nunca ouvi falar sobre este lugar – Disse Harry.

- O sangue foi disperso por várias famílias, mas o segredo não foi passado adiante – Explicou o regente – Por isso nós sempre vigiamos o Lago do Despertar. Lá é de onde saem os jovens que acabaram de acordar, como eles não sabem de nada, nós os instruímos.

- Eu posso voltar para casa? – Perguntou Harry, aquela pergunta já lhe queimava a garganta há muito tempo.

- Sim. Mas, não se preocupe com isso agora. Doze horas aqui significa cerca de meio minuto lá. Apesar disso, nós envelhecemos na contagem do tempo de seu mundo.

Harry suspirou aliviado, até sua cabeça começou a aceitar que aquilo não era um feitiço _confundus _exagerado.

- Senhor regente, por que eu só despertei agora? – Perguntou ele – Luna Lovegood é mais nova que eu e já está aqui.

- Ah sim, a senhorita Lovegood. Ela é bem incomum, mas o sangue dela é bem puro. Ela recebeu a Herança no tempo certo – Disse o homem – Normalmente vocês despertam com quinze anos, mas você é um caso especial. A sua cicatriz o ligava a um bruxo sem o sangue certo, por isso você teve que envelhecer um pouco mais até ser capaz de vir para cá.

- Meu pai também conseguia vir aqui? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não. O fato de ter o Sangue, não significa que a pessoa consegue despertar. Gaia escolhe apenas alguns, por isso nossa cidade é pequena, além do mais, os bruxos passam pouco tempo aqui, preferem estar no próprio mundo. Mas é necessário fazer um voto de segredo antes de sair, preferimos manter nossa existência oculta, por isso Alvo não lhe contou isso.

- Bom, mas vamos agora a sua Herança. Não achou que só ganharia o direito de vir para este mundo quando quisesse, ou achou? – Disse o regente com uma piscada – Você ganhará alguns poderes que todos temos e mais algum único sobre um dos elementos da natureza: Terra, Fogo, Água e Vento. Além disso, você também ganhará um espírito guardião. Um Familiar como é mais conhecido.

- Um guardião?

- É. Você deve ter notado vários animais na cidade, eles são os espíritos guardiões das pessoas. Tanto as pessoas que nascem aqui quanto os Despertos recebem o espírito com 15 anos. O espírito é um guardião que sempre está presente para proteger o seu dono.

- Mas eu nunca vi Dumbledore ou Luna com eles – Argumentou Harry.

- No seu mundo eles ficam invisíveis para pessoas comuns, apenas Despertos os enxergam. Mas não significa que não possam proteger seu mestre quando necessário.

- Mas eu falei com Luna há pouco tempo e ela estava sozinha.

- No castelo eu peço que os Familiares sejam guardados em seus mestres. Você não imagina a confusão que eles fazem quando ficam soltos – Disse o regente com um sorriso divertido.

De dentro do peito do homem, surgiu uma esfera de luz que pairou por alguns instantes e depois mudou de forma, transformando-se em um Leão. O animal encarou Harry por alguns instantes e depois se deitou aos pés do regente.

- Você também ganhará o seu – Começou o regente hesitante – Está disposto a ter um?

- Claro – Falou Harry.

"Um espírito guardião seria uma grande ajuda contra Voldemort" pensou ele empolgado.

- Que bom, pois vejo que já está vestido para isso – Disse o regente.

- Como as...Não...

Harry lembrou do que Abel havia dito: Roupa de caça.

- Eu vou ter que caçar meu guardião?

- Bem...mais ou menos – Disse o mais velho, segurando o riso. Os novatos sempre protestavam – Você entrará na Floresta Limite sozinho e irá vagar por ela. Terá armas comuns para se defender. Você não achará seu guardião, ele te achará.

- Eu vou...ter que machucá-lo? – Perguntou Harry engolindo em seco.

- Não, você vai capturá-lo apenas. Só precisará ter cuidado com algumas criaturas que poderão te atacar. Todos os animais existentes habitam a Floresta, então não se surpreenda se um dragão te perseguir. Pense no lado positivo, da mesma forma que ele pode querer te atacar, ele também pode ser seu Familiar.

Uma coragem invadiu o peito de Harry. De repente, entrar naquela floresta pareceu algo simples. O seu sangue fervia com determinação. Seus músculos ficaram tensos, estava preparado para a ação.

- Eu vou.

- Muito bem – Disse o regente – Vejo que o sangue dos Potter está lhe dominando, normalmente demora um tempo. Vá agora e deixe suas dúvidas de lado por um instante. Na Floresta você também descobrirá seus poderes, esteja preparado.

Abel retornou, parecendo ter ouvido um chamado e se surpreendeu. Havia deixado um garoto confuso na porta do Salão Real e agora encontrava um homem disposto a uma boa caçada...visitas ao regente normalmente tinham esse efeito.

-------

O garoto conduziu Harry pelo castelo e depois pela cidade, levando-o a um dos outros portões de entrada de Demétria.

- Este é o Portão da Floresta – Explicou Abel – Existem mais dois portões, um que você já viu, aquele é o Portão Principal. O terceiro é o Portão da Estrada, ele se abre para uma estrada que ninguém sabe aonde vai dar. Quando eu for mais velho, irei seguir a estrada e...

Um guarda se aproximou, saudando-os e interrompendo o menino. Conferiu a identidade dos dois e então abriu o portão de ferro. Além dele, uma estradazinha descia a colina em direção a uma imensa floresta.

- Daqui a alguns anos, serei eu – Disse Abel – Você se sairá bem Harry.

- Você tem quantos anos? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Pouco mais de vinte mil, o que dá uns 14 anos no seu tempo – Disse ele rindo com a expressão do outro.

O soldado reapareceu e amarrou na cintura de Harry um cinto de couro e prendeu uma bainha com espada.

- Você está pronto para a caçada Desperto – Disse o homem – Boa sorte.

Harry agradeceu e sentiu um pouco de sua coragem sumir. Uma voz chamou seu nome e ele se virou, avistando Luna que vinha em sua direção.

- Eu soube que você já estava indo caçar – Disse Luna – Boa sorte e que um bom Familiar te escolha.

- Luna, qual o seu? – Perguntou ele, mas já sabia a resposta.

Do peito de Luna, uma bolinha prateada saiu e logo tomou a forma de um animalzinho verde, com asas de inseto e com três olhos, além de um par de antenas azuis.

Sim. Daquele lugar vinham os Narguilés.

---------

**Coffe Break:**

**1 – **Rês-ma é um boi gigantesco de couro dourado que dá super-força a quem beber seu sangue. Mais informações vide _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam._

**2 – **Briba é um largarto verde-prateado que se encolhe o quanto quiser. Mais informações vide _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam._

**3 – **Eu preferi manter o nome em Inglês, pois eu acho que combina mais.

**Por favor, revisem e me digam o que acharam.**

**N/B: **Ainnn que excitante! Num parece uma mistura de Harry Potter, Senhor dos Aneis, Irmão urso e mais algum aí? Nossa, tô supeeer curiosa! Ao contrario do que pensam, beta não tem privilégios, pois espera tanto quanto vcs! Ai meu merlin, adeeeus unhas! E atualiza logo, Vilonzinho! Amei a ideia geral, apesar de estar super confusa. Ahh, e não deixei meus N/Bs espalhados, porque não sei se querem. Sei lah, com todas essas aventuras, talvez meus ridiculos comentarios atrapalhem. Bomm, vcs que sabem. O proximo eu comento e vcs pesam. :D Reviseeeem, viu?

**Próximo capítulo**: Harry conquista seu Familiar, mais revelações serão feitas pelo regente (como o nome dele huahua) e o menino-que-sobreviveu volta para seu mundo. **Nome provisório do capítulo**_** – **_Prata


	2. Prata

Um capítulo com uma pitada de ação. Depois de escrevê-lo estou mais inspirado em relação a algumas coisas, mas isso é só daqui a alguns capítulos.

Espero que curtam!! Boa leitura.

**Disclaimer: **Vou contar um segredo, não sou J. K. Rowling. Os direitos autorais são delas, não meus.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Prata!

A coragem pulsava firme dentro de si. Ainda não tinha se aprofundado muito na Floresta Limite e uma trilha, mais ou menos visível, seguia mata adentro. Apesar de estar seguindo um caminho, o garoto tinha a nítida impressão que estava fazendo algo de errado. Não deveria ser tão fácil assim. Apenas andar em frente não testa suas habilidades e não atrai um Familiar. Harry percebeu isso e decidiu abandonar a trilha.

"Estou em outro mundo, onde o tempo é diferente. Estou em busca de um animal que será meu espírito guardião e terei controle sobre algum elemento da natureza. Sair de um caminho seguro não parece ser tão estúpido assim" Pensou ele sarcástico.

Tomou uma decisão. Sacou sua espada e começou a avançar pelo lado direito da trilha, deixando-a para trás. Os galhos fechavam em torno de si e ele era forçado a usar a arma para cortá-los e abrir caminho. Parando para admirar a peça, Harry percebeu que ela lembrava um pouco a espada de Godric Gryffindor, apesar de ser maior e um pouco mais pesada.

De repente, ouviu um barulho, algo se remexia nas copas das árvores. Olhou atentamente para o alto, mas não ousou preparar a espada para atacar; poderia ser seu Familiar. De algum modo, ficou feliz com o barulho, fazia quase meia hora que vagava e não tinha ouvido som de animal algum, apenas barulho de água correndo e vento agitando as folhas.

Sem aviso, algo grudou em suas costas, fazendo Harry cair no chão ajoelhado. Rapidamente virou-se para seu atacante, descobrindo sua identidade: Um tronquilho. O animalzinho ainda debatia-se nas suas costas, tentando atacá-lo. Com cuidado, o garoto puxou-o e o prendeu entre as mãos.

"Será que é meu Familiar?" Perguntou-se Harry, encarando os olhinhos do ser em suas mãos "Como eu vou saber?".

- Eu queria que você falasse – Falou Harry distraído, preparando-se para largá-lo.

O tronquilho emitiu um som agudo, como se estivesse rindo. Harry encarou-o confuso e percebeu que ele realmente estava rindo. Depois de alguns segundos, o bicho parou e uma expressão curiosa passou pelo seu rosto.

- Tentando me hipnotizar, jovem? – Perguntou o tronquilho.

Harry tomou um susto e soltou o animal, que simplesmente aproveitou a oportunidade para escalar um tronco e desaparecer no alto de uma árvore.

- Espere, volte – Pediu o garoto – Por favor. Eu preciso de ajuda.

Alguns instantes depois, o animal desceu cautelosamente pelo tronco da árvore, mas manteve-se a uma distância segura de Harry.

- Eu não ajudo destruidores de árvores – Disse o tronquilho raivoso – Eu vi você cortando galhos.

Harry então se lembrou da sua aula sobre tronquilhos, há muito tempo na Floresta Proibida. Esses animais detestam pessoas que cortam árvores, pois é seu lar.

- Eu apenas queria passar, não sabia que estaria destruindo sua casa – Disse Harry.

O animalzinho passou alguns instantes olhando nos olhos do garoto. Depois do que pareceu um exame muito preciso, o Tronquilho desceu o resto da árvore e fez um sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse. Harry obedeceu um pouco relutante, não sabia se havia sido perdoado ou não.

- Acredito em suas palavras, jovem – Disse o Tronquilho – Você sabe por que recebeu uma espada?

- Para me defender contra as criat...os seres daqui – Respondeu Harry, corrigindo-se apressado.

- Não foi isso que vi você fazendo – Respondeu o animal – Quando os novatos entram nesta floresta, eles também aprendem a se integrar a natureza e respeitá-la. Essa é sua primeira lição: Não ataque aqueles que não podem se defender.

Harry sentiu um peso na consciência. Realmente ele tinha cortado os galhos ao invés de apenas afastá-los. O tronquilho pareceu perceber a culpa do garoto e voltou a falar.

- Alegre-se jovem – Disse o Tronquilho – Todos cometem erros. Qual o seu nome?

- Harry.

- Muito bem, Harry, eu agora já posso responder algumas de suas dúvidas.

- Como consigo te entender?

- Você agora tem poderes espirituais – Explicou o Tronquilho, encostando-se na árvore atrás de si – Agora você não está mais surdo aos filhos mais velhos de Gaia.

- Quer dizer que eu poderei entender os animais? – Perguntou ele impressionado.

- Em outras palavras sim. Nós, o que vocês chamam de animais, somos os que primeiro surgiram de Gaia. Por isso posso te chamar de jovem.

- Por que você disse que eu estava tentando te hipnotizar?

- Uma das habilidades dos filhos mais novos é o de hipnotizar com o olhar. Você me pediu que falasse olhando nos meus olhos, então supus que tivesse tentando me hipnotizar. Isso não funciona com nós, os mais velhos.

Harry entrou lembrou-se de Elza falando para ele se acalmar. Ela tinha olhado nos olhos dele o tempo todo.

"Então ela me hipnotizou?" pensou ele irritado "Quando eu voltar vou ter uma boa conversa com ela".

- Faça a pergunta que está te incomodando – Disse o Tronquilho em tom divertido – Todos sempre fazem quando me encontram.

- Você é meu Familiar? – Perguntou Harry ansioso.

Por mais que achasse aquele animal sábio, não achava que ele seria um bom guardião. O que ele poderia fazer contra Voldemort? Dar lição de moral nele?

- Não, Harry, eu não sou. Meu espírito é livre e sempre será – Respondeu o Tronquilho – Mas eu sei quem é seu Familiar. Ele vem se gabando disso há algum tempo. Nós sentimos quando seremos escolhidos.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Harry prendendo a respiração.

- Isso, você terá que descobrir por si só – Respondeu ele – Agora você deve prosseguir. Vou facilitar seu caminho, siga em direção a nascente do rio, na metade do caminho fica a residência dele.

O Tronquilho apontou para um riozinho semi-escondido pela folhagem. Ele então fez uma reverência e começou a subir a árvore.

- Espere, você não me disse seu nome – Disse Harry, vendo o animalzinho se afastar.

- Meu nome – Começou ele e um estranho brilho esverdeado marcou suas órbitas – É uma história longa e triste. Mas se quer me chamar de algo, me chame de Garú. E nunca se esqueça, não ataque quem não pode se defender.

Com isso, Garú subiu rapidamente e desapareceu entre as folhas.

---------

Harry seguiu rio acima, ao contrário da correnteza. Ainda estava refletindo sobre a conversa com o tronquilho, não ousando golpear nenhum galho que lhe barrasse a passagem, preferindo afastá-los. O caminho que seguia não era muito trabalhoso, o som da água era cativante. De fato, quanto mais subia o rio, mais aquele som impregnava em sua mente, deixando-o sonolento.

"Algo está errado" pensou ele cambaleando "Existe algum truque aqui".

Ele parou um instante e olhou para as águas ao seu lado. O sono estava se tornando insuportável, seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. Quando Harry já estava pensando em desistir e descansar um pouco, uma planta no meio do rio chamou sua atenção. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa chamativa, mas ele tinha certeza de tê-la visto durante todo seu trajeto perto da água.

"Vou esperar mais um pouco, acho que há algo de esquisito nesta planta" pensou ele.

Reunindo suas forças, andou até atrás de uma árvore e aguardou. Nem bem fez isso, uma cabeça surgiu de baixo da planta, que na verdade eram os cabelos de uma sereia. Não se parecia com as encontradas no Lago de Hogwarts, esta era bonita e parecia com uma sereia de histórias infantis. Mais impressionante era sua bela voz que cantava uma canção sobre sono e esquecimento.

A sereia nadou até uma pedra no rio e subiu nela, deixando a mostra sua cauda marrom. Ela pareceu confusa e olhava de um lado para o outro, buscando o bruxinho que até pouco tempo estava ali.

- Onde ele está? Pensei que ia se apoiar na árvore – Disse ela – Será que conseguiu fugir da minha bela canção?

Harry pensou se aquela sereia seria sua guardiã, então resolveu sair de seu esconderijo. O garoto mal deu dois passos e ela notou sua presença, imediatamente voltou a cantar. Dessa vez, sua música falava sobre vontade de nadar e deixar as águas encherem os pulmões.

- Espere...pare...eu... – Harry não conseguia articular uma frase, um grande desejo de cair no rio o tomou.

Mesmo lutando com todas suas forças, ele não conseguiu resistir. A tentação era muito grande. Tirou seus óculos e a espada do cinto, colocando-os sobre um monte de grama.

"Só vou mergulhar rápido e depois voltar à superfície. Que mal faria isso?" pensou o bruxo confuso.

Deixando seus receios de lado, ele pulou no rio. Imediatamente, a sereia estava ao seu lado, sua voz parecia uma sinfonia perfeita. Harry precisava seguir aquela voz, algo tão doce só iria lhe fazer o bem com certeza. A sereia só queria uma coisa, que ele fosse mais fundo. Obedecendo cegamente, o garoto continuou a ir mais fundo, a correnteza afastava-o da margem, levando-o rio abaixo.

"Por quê?" pensou Harry "Porque estou fazendo isso? Eu vou me afogar".

_Por que não? Não lute, apenas vá mais fundo._

"Não, eu não quero morrer" pensou ele, lutando contra aquela outra voz em sua mente "Eu preciso subir".

Lentamente, ele começou a nadar para cima.

_Não foge. A água é boa, vai mais para baixo. A sereia é sua Guardiã, ela não vai te fazer mal. Desce._

Um momento de indecisão passou pela mente do garoto. Ele precisava respirar, já sentia vontade urgente de ar. Então, sentiu uma força nova crescer dentro de si, bloqueando a canção da sereia e a voz má em sua mente. Era como lutar contra a maldição _Imperius_, precisava apenas saber dizer não.

Com esforço, lutou contra as suas dúvidas e começou a fugir daquela água mortal. Com algumas braçadas, seus dedos atingiram a superfície, logo seria sua cabeça e ele poderia respirar. Mas as coisas deram erradas, um par de mãos se fechou com surpreendente força sobre seu calcanhar direito e puxaram-no para baixo. Olhou para baixo e viu a sereia sorrindo diabolicamente para ele.

- Vem – Pediu ela – Deixe as águas tomarem seus pulmões. Morra em paz.

O ar faltava em si, sua mente começou a escurecer, Harry sentia que não conseguiria mais agüentar. Tentou chutar as mãos da sereia que o arrastavam mais para o fundo, mas as forças lhe faltavam. Sentiu mais forte que nunca a vontade de respirar, o sufocamento crescia, sentia que aquele era o fim. Seus pensamentos racionais foram varridos e foi o extinto de sobrevivência que falou mais forte.

- NÃO – Gritou ele.

A água invadiu sua boca e ele a engoliu aos montes, logo seus pulmões se encheram de água fria. Todo o ar restante foi expulso.

-------

Harry ainda podia sentir o aperto da sereia em seus pés. A frieza da água não o incomodava mais, de fato, o líquido agora parecia acolhedor.

"Porque ainda consigo sentir meu corpo?" perguntou-se "Eu deveria estar morto. Será que consigo mover meus braços e pernas?"

O garoto moveu as mãos, sentindo tudo normal. Mexeu as pernas e viu que também estavam respondendo sem problemas. Olhou para a sereia, ela respondeu o olhar com uma expressão surpresa.

- Você não está morto? – Perguntou ela com a voz esganiçada.

- Não – Disse Harry em um tom frio – Agora me solte.

A água ao seu redor se agitou violentamente, empurrando a criatura para longe de si. Harry então entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Havia descoberto seu elemento: Água.

"Quero sair do rio" pensou ele concentrado.

A água pressionou suas costas e com um jato, ergueu-o acima da superfície. Ele sentiu o ar encher seus pulmões e ele começou a rir. O jato que o suspendia, levou-o suavemente até próximo da margem e depositou-o.

- Eu estou vivo – Disse Harry alto.

Uma sensação estranha percorria seu corpo, uma imensa satisfação de estar próximo da água. Ele sentia-se um só com aquele fluido. Do meio do rio, emergiu a sereia. Ela nadou até a margem oposta e se jogou na terra, estava descabelada e seu peito arfava; estava exausta.

- Fazia tempos que eu não via alguém controlar a água dessa maneira pela primeira vez. – Declarou ela, sem olhar para o bruxo.

Harry olhou desconfiado para ela, não conseguia discernir sua forma realmente, pois seus óculos ainda estavam em algum lugar rio acima.

- E só para que você saiba – Continuou ela – Seu serêies tem muito sotaque. Meu nome é Andréa. Garú me pediu para testá-lo.

- Garú? O tronquilho? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Não, Garú a borboleta – Respondeu ela sarcástica – Claro que o tronquilho. Ele sentiu magia de água em você e mandou-o até mim. Geralmente ele acerta, mas já cheguei a matar uns 30 Despertos – Completou ela pensativa.

Harry abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Aquela sereia havia tentado matá-lo só para descobrir seu poder?

- Eu podia ter morrido – Disse ele.

- Realmente você podia ter morrido, mas era um risco calculado. Mas pense por outro ângulo, você descobriu dois poderes de uma vez só.

- Dois?

- Você descobriu que recebeu o dom de controlar as águas – Explicou ela – E também despertou mais um poder: o de perceber os feitiços. Um humano não pode ouvir meu canto com clareza, apenas ouvir uma sugestão sutil e acaba achando que é seu próprio pensamento. Você não só percebeu meu encantamento, como também lutou contra ele. Já tinha feito algo assim antes?

- Já lutei contra uma maldição de controle – Respondeu ele, mas ainda estava desconfiado da sereia.

- Bom, seus outros poderes irão despertar com o tempo – Disse ela, erguendo o rosto e olhando nos olhos esmeraldas de Harry – Agora só resta você encontrar seu Familiar.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- É só você...

Um grito inumano vindo da floresta interrompeu a sereia e uma expressão preocupada passou pelo seu rosto. Ela pareceu na dúvida, mas um segundo grito, dessa vez mais agudo, a fez reagir.

- FUJA! – Gritou ela, jogando-se na água – O Ceifador está vindo. Corra para longe, eu irei chamar Garú para ele dar o alerta na cidade. NÃO olhe nos olhos dele.

Dito isso, ela mergulhou e desapareceu nas águas. Aquelas últimas palavras soaram como um mau presságio para Harry. Se ele não podia olhar para os olhos do que quer que tivesse assustado a sereia, então só podia significar uma coisa: uma basilisco.

Ele correu apressado, podia sentir uma vibração no solo. Algo grande estava se aproximando rapidamente. Pensou em se jogar na água, talvez tivesse alguma chance se pulasse no rio. Qualquer plano de ir até o rio foi varrido de sua mente quando seu corpo foi atingido por uma grande cauda. Ele caiu no chão e fechou os olhos com força.

- Para onde está indo pequeno? – Perguntou uma voz cortante.

Harry não respondeu, concentrou seus esforços em levantar. Estava surpreso em não ter recebido uma mordida ainda.

- Não é muito educado deixa de responder a uma pergunta – Disse o réptil – _E eu ainda tentei falar em uma língua que esse vermezinho me entendesse._

Harry notou a mudança de linguagem. O basilisco não falava mais a linguagem comum e sim língua das cobras. Descobriu então como podia se livrar da cobra, precisava distraí-la.

- _Não precisa se incomodar, eu sei falar sua língua – _Respondeu ele usando a língua das cobras. A linguagem fluía facilmente, pois não tinha nem dúvida da proximidade da serpente.

Parecia que seu plano havia dado certo, o animal parou de rastejar. Harry arriscou abrir os olhos um pouco, viu o corpo da criatura em volta de si. A cobra era imensa, talvez um pouco maior que a de Salazar Slytherin. Ele tentou não se desesperar e aproveitar que o basilisco estava intrigado. Analisando melhor a cena, viu que um pequeno trecho perto do rio estava bloqueado apenas pela cauda. Se ele conseguisse que a cobra se mexesse...

- _Você é um ofidioglota?Algo raro nos dias de hoje, meu pequeno verme. Uma pena que irei te devorar. Faz muito tempo que não tenho uma boa conversa._

_- Não se eu puder impedir._

Concentrando-se o máximo que podia naquela situação, Harry invocou seus recém-despertos poderes. Um jato de água forte saiu do rio e bateu no corpo do basilisco. Apesar de ter sido acertada com força, a grande cobra mal se mexeu do lugar.

- _Ainda não tem poder suficiente para me derrubar – _Disse ela – _Mas mesmo assim devo admitir que foi uma boa tentativa. O matarei rapidamente como recompensa._

Harry não prestou atenção naquelas palavras, pois percebeu um trecho livre do rio, mesmo que o réptil não tivesse sido derrubado, ele havia se mexido um pouco. Com um impulso rápido, saiu correndo em direção a água no mesmo instante que a cobra atacava o lugar onde ele estava.

Com um pulo nada sutil, ele caiu na água. Pensou ter ouvido um sibilar de raiva, mas ignorou, estava em casa. Invocando seus poder, controlou a liquido que o envolvia para impulsioná-lo rio acima, onde jaziam seus óculos e a espada.

Do lado de fora, o basilisco viu sua presa se movimentar rapidamente para longe e logo começou a persegui-lá. Não era tão difícil assim, seu corpo monstruoso tirava do caminho qualquer árvore ou pedra, mas o bruxo se movimentava muito rápido e logo ele ganhou distância. Ela decidiu esperar, cedo ou tarde ele teria de sair, então conheceria a fúria do Ceifador da Floresta.

Calculando o melhor que pode, Harry achou que já deveria estar perto de seus pertences. Ergueu a cabeça fora da água e viu que estava sozinho, nem sinal da cobra. Cautelosamente, saiu da água e procurou na margem, mas não conseguiu encontrar a espada. Queria segurar algo afiado para ter alguma defesa efetiva contra o ser monstruoso.

Andou mais um pouco em direção a nascente e uma sensação de inquietação começou a crescer em seu peito. Foi com grande alívio que discerniu entre as imagens pouco nítidas o que pareceu ser a espada. Correu em sua direção e viu que estava certo. Pôs seus óculos e o mundo entrou em foco, empunhou a espada e se sentiu mais confiante.

- Agora só preciso achar um jeito de voltar para Demétria – Disse ele para si mesmo – Para que lado é a cidade?

O som de folhas agitando-se e de um rastejar mortal chamaram sua atenção. Abaixou o olhar e começou a correr em direção oposta ao barulho. Mal tentou pular na água quando mais uma vez o rabo da serpente cruel o atingiu, dessa vez com uma força assustadora, lançando-o em direção a uma árvore. Seu corpo atingiu com força o tronco e ele sentiu alguns ossos se quebrarem. Sua espada havia voado longe e não conseguia se concentrar para invocar o seu dom sobre a água.

- _Já cansei de brincar, meu pequeno verme ofidioglota_ – Disse a cobra cuelmente – _Entregue sua vida para mim._

Harry sentiu o basilisco se aproximar e apertou com mais força os olhos. Esperou o bote mortal, mas ele nunca chegou. Ouviu a serpente gritar surpresa e o som de cascos batendo contra o chão da floresta encheu seus ouvidos. Entreabriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça devagar, evitando ver a cabeça da serpente. Sua respiração estava difícil, mas ainda foi capaz de produzir um suspiro de alivio. Um brilho prateado estava atacando o basilisco que não conseguia abrir os olhos devido à intensidade da luminosidade.

"O que é isso?" pensou Harry "Um patrono?".

O brilho prateado acertou a lateral da grande cobra, fazendo-a cair. Com um rápido movimento, ela tentou morder a luz, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Harry então pode ver que um animal estava dentro da luz e que ela emanava da testa dele.

"Um unicórnio" pensou, tentando manter a consciência "Porque está me ajudando? Talvez ele seja...".

O unicórnio aumentou o brilho de seu chifre e golpeou a serpente, que se esquivou, porém a ponta do chifre passou próximo de seu olho esquerdo, formando um grande ferimento que começou a sangrar.

A cobra então deu um sibilo de frustração e expôs suas grandes presas. Mas recuou, fugindo de seu oponente, sua boca gotejava veneno e ela deixou uma trilha atrás de si.

O brilho sumiu e o unicórnio trotou até o garoto machucado. Harry ergueu a mão direita, para tocar o belo animal a sua frente, já que não conseguia mais falar. No momento que seus dedos trêmulos roçaram a fronte do animal, a escuridão cobriu seus olhos e ele desmaiou.

--------

- Harry, acorde.

O garoto não abriu os olhos, mas tinha acordado. Reconheceu a voz preocupada de Elza vinda de algum lugar distante. Parecia que ela sempre o encontrava de olhos fechados.

- Elza?

- Abre os olhos – Pediu ela – Ou já esqueceu de novo como faz isso?

Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com várias pessoas o olhando. Luna, Abel, o regente e mais um homem vestido de branco o encaravam curiosos.

- Você sobreviveu por um triz Harry – Disse Luna, a única que não parecia preocupada.

- Os guardas do Portão da Floresta acharam que estava morto – Disse o homem de branco – Mas quando eu o examinei, vi que estava bem, mas completamente exausto. Vou deixar vocês agora, chamem-me se ocorrer alguma coisa.

O homem, que Harry supôs ser um curandeiro, saiu do quarto. Abel estava mudo, parecia preocupado; talvez fosse a perspectiva de ir sozinho na floresta quando atingisse seus vinte mil e alguma coisa anos. O regente sorriu quando o olhar do jovem bruxo encontrou com o seu.

- Muito bem Harry, fico feliz que você tenha sobrevivido a sua prova de fogo – Disse o ancião – Você agora tem seu Familiar. Ele te trouxe até o portão, mas assim que os guardas se aproximaram ele entrou em você e começou a curar seus ferimentos, parece que ele é bem poderoso.

- Mostra para a gente – Pediu Elza – Os guardas disseram que era um grande cavalo branco, mas eu acho que eles estão errados.

Harry olhou para os rostos cheios de expectativa e sorriu sem graça.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso – Admitiu ele.

- Apenas convoque-o mentalmente – Explicou o regente.

O garoto obedeceu e logo sentiu uma quentura confortável no peito. Uma bolinha branca flutuou por uns instantes e logo se transformou no mesmo unicórnio que salvou sua vida. O chifre do animal era de um branco puríssimo assim como a pelagem dele, belas crinas alvas escorriam pelo pescoço dele. O que mais chamava atenção, porém, eram os olhos prateados do unicórnio.

Ao ver seu Familiar, Harry sentiu seu peito se encher de orgulho: havia conseguido um ótimo aliado para sua batalha. Seus olhos se encontraram com o do animal e ao se deparar com aquela prata cinzenta, sentiu uma estranha euforia, provocando pequenos arrepios em suas costas. Ninguém pareceu notar, exceto o regente, pois estavam admirando o unicórnio.

- Mestre – Disse o animal – Fico feliz que tenha se recuperado. Desculpe-me por não me revelar antes na Floresta, mas eu precisava ver o quão valoroso você era.

- Harry – Disse o garoto – Por favor, me chame de Harry. Você não é submisso a mim e sim meu aliado.

- Você é nobre, Harry – Disse a criatura – Me chame de Talos. Será uma honra ser seu guardião.

O garoto sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do unicórnio. O regente então se aproximou dos dois e ergueu uma das mãos.

- Como regente da nossa cidade, eu, Argos, sob a permissão de Gaia, declaro oficialmente Harry James Potter e Talos como espíritos de Demétria – Uma luz dourada vinda da mão do regente banhou o garoto e o unicórnio – Que Gaia proteja vocês eternamente.

Talos relinchou altivo e seu chifre brilhou com uma luz prateada e mais uma vez Harry sentiu aquela estranha euforia. Argos pediu então que todos se retirassem, enquanto daria as últimas instruções para o garoto.

- Antes de você partir – Começou ele – Preciso lhe alertar sobre sua nova condição. Agora que você é parcialmente um ser espiritual, Gaia irá estar sempre com você. Porém, você ainda não tem controle sobre suas novas habilidades, por isso necessitará de um professor, ou melhor, uma professora.

- Você quer dizer...

- Sim, Elza irá se afastar de seu amado Lago do Despertar e terá que voltar para o mundo real, tornando-se professora em Hogwarts. Creio que existe uma vaga de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas aberta.

Harry, quase esquecido de sua vida na Terra, lembrou-se de Snape e da morte de Dumbledore. A raiva tomou conta de seu coração e a jarra com água perto na cabeceira de sua cama agitou-se perigosamente. Talos mexeu-se inquieto, encostando o focinho na mão do garoto.

- Acalme-se Harry – Pediu Argos – Já estou a par da situação, os outros Despertos já me contaram o que está acontecendo com o seu mundo. A Guerra é iminente e você estará no centro dela, por isso deverá reunir todo poder que conseguir. Elza irá ser uma ótima professora e será de grande ajuda.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse daqui – Disse Harry, tentando mudar de assunto. Um misto de tristeza e raiva ainda borbulhava em seu interior – Quero dizer, ela deve estar sempre perto do Lago, então...

- Apesar de sua função, Elza veio de seu mundo. Ela passa o máximo de tempo aqui, mas chegou a hora dela agir. Alvo deixou uma carta comigo para ser entregue ao atual diretor de Hogwarts, não sei o que diz, pois está lacrada, mas ele garantiu que isso permitiria a entrada de um dos nossos na escola de bruxaria.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e observou Talos trotar até a janela e observar o lado de fora curioso.

- Mais uma coisa – Disse o regente – Você tem namorada? Ou namorado?

O rosto do garoto pareceu pegar fogo de tão vermelho que ficou.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" pensou Harry "E ainda levantando a possibilidade de eu ser gay?".

- Sim...não – Harry não sabia bem o que responder. Tecnicamente não estava namorando mais com Gina, mas pensava que no futuro voltaria com ela – Eu tinha uma namorada.

- Pense nela. O que você sente?

- Saudade, eu acho. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Argos balançou a cabeça pensativo e explicou.

- Você aceitou os dons de Gaia e ela lhe concedeu um presente em troca: um companheiro. Essa pessoa pode ser tanto homem quanto mulher e você está destinado a ficar com ela, assim como ela está destinada a ficar com você. Vocês se complementarão em todos os aspectos.

Harry deixou o queixo cair de surpresa, não acreditava em almas gêmeas e com certeza não acreditaria naquilo.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas essa garota que você namorava não é essa pessoa – Disse o regente – Se fosse, no minuto que você pensasse nela, iria se...hã...alterar fisicamente e ansiaria por ter contato com ela imediatamente.

- Quer dizer que poderei me apaixonar por qualquer pessoa? – Perguntou ele totalmente corado – E depois irei ansiar por fazer, você sabe o que, com ela? E ainda pode ser homem ou uma mulher?

- Talvez não se apaixonar. Existem casos onde não se mantém um relacionamento estável por motivos diversos – Disse ele – De qualquer forma, o seu companheiro necessita ter o Sangue, então não será qualquer um.

O bruxo fechou os olhos, tentando assimilar aquelas informações. Imaginou-se descobrindo que seu companheiro era Nevile e tendo que dormir com ele na mesma cama, além de fazer outras coisas. Forçou-se voltar a ouvir o regente.

- Não se preocupe em ter que procurar seu companheiro. Eu tenho a impressão que você já o conhece – Disse ele sorrindo – Quando Talos se revelou, você pareceu ter uma sensação estranha. O que lhe chamou a atenção no unicórnio?

Harry parou para refletir um pouco, já sabia a resposta, mas queria medir o peso daquilo. Talos, por sua vez, aproximou-se dos dois, e o garoto quase pode notar um ar de presunção nele.

- Os olhos prateados – Disse ele finalmente.

Ele olhou nos olhos de seu familiar e aquela sensação voltou. Conhecia poucas pessoas de olhos cinzentos e a possibilidade de ser Draco Malfoy cruzou sua cabeça. Na mesma hora, um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo, mas não soube exatamente se era de repulsa.

Argos notou o conflito interno de Harry e preferiu encerrar aquela conversa por agora, o tempo estava correndo.

- Tenho certeza que você descobrirá as respostas Harry. Mas já está na hora de você voltar para seu mundo, vou chamar os outros.

---------

De volta a sala do trono, Harry já estava sentindo uma ansiedade crescente. Haviam lhe dito que passou quase sete horas dormindo. Já estava em Gaia há pouco mais de doze horas, um minuto inteiro tinha se passado em seu mundo. Teria menos de um minuto para chegar até a chave-portal e escapar da casa dos Dursley.

- Esta na hora Harry – Disse o regente – Volte para o seu mundo e aguarde o início das aulas. Elza lhe ensinara a controlar os poderes e logo você será capaz de voltar aqui.

- Eu acho que isso é um até logo – Disse Elza, abraçando-o – Apesar de estar chateada por voltar a minha vida normal, é bom saber que logo irei ser uma professora. Não pense que vou te favorecer só porque você conhece esse segredo.

- Te vejo em Hogwarst, Harry – Disse Luna - Vai ser bom ter mais alguém para falar sobre Gaia, ninguém acredita em mim.

O garoto sorriu de forma bondosa para ela, sentindo a costumeira pena.

- Bom, parece que vai demorar alguns anos para agente se ver, ou alguns dias; depende do seu ponto de vista – Disse Abel sorridente, apertando a mão dele – Tomara que você ache seu companheiro logo.

- Quanto a isso – Disse o regente – Evite manter contato físico por muito tempo com alguém que não seja seu companheiro. Seu espírito vai vibrar descontrolado atrás do companheiro, isso pode atrair outras pessoas e acabar despertando-as, mesmo não tendo o Sangue. Mas isso vai passar assim que você se unir, você sabe como, ao seu companheiro.

Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e todos riram dele. Talos se aproximou e fez cara feia para os outros, sentindo o desconforto de seu mestre.

- Posso me abrigar para a viagem Harry? – Perguntou o unicórnio.

O garoto demorou a compreender o que ele queria, mas logo entendeu. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e o unicórnio transformou-se na esfera de luz e penetrou em seu peito.

- Use isso – Disse Argos, colocando o que parecia ser um vira-tempo preso a uma corrente no pescoço de Harry – Nessa ampulheta há um pouco da terra de Gaia, quando chegar a seu mundo, vire-a e ela irá escorrer. Isso irá te ancorar em seu mundo, impedindo que você volte sem querer para cá. Não deixe a terra escorrer toda, ache um objeto de platina antes e use-o, isso vai te ancorar lá até você controlar o poder de cruzar os mundos.

- Primeira aula: como voltar. – Disse Elza séria – Concentre-se em tudo que você deixou em seu mundo, seus amigos, seus objetos. Lembre de tudo que o prende lá e deseje com força voltar para eles.

Harry se lembrou de Rony e Hermione. Lembrou dos Weasleys, de seus amigos, de Dumbledore e de Sirius. Por fim lembrou de um par de olhos cinzentos. O mundo se desfez em um borrão de cores e as luzes pareceram desaparecer.

--------

Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, Harry sentiu o chão duro embaixo de si. Ergueu-se, percebendo estar com suas roupas normais de novo. Então ouviu seu nome ser chamado com urgência, os membros da Ordem pareciam quase desesperados. O garoto olhou rapidamente pela janela e viu as figuras encapuzadas e sua cicatriz explodiu em dor. Quase que cegamente, cambaleou para fora do quarto, trombando com Tonks na escada. Ele apenas segurou o braço dela, puxando-a para baixo.

Os dois chegaram bem a tempo de tocar a pá enferrujada. No segundo que fizeram isso, a chave se ativou e a porta da frente da casa explodiu. O olhar do garoto cruzou com o de Voldemort e o Lorde das trevas lançou uma maldição, mas já era tarde, o garoto havia escapado.

* * *

**Coffe Break:**

_Algumas explicações:_

_Só para esclarecer umas coisinhas. O nome Talos foi baseado em um robô gigante que protegia a Ilha de Creta na mitologia grega. Argos veio também da mitologia grega e é o nome do barco em que Jasão, um herói grego, fez sua jornada em busca do Velocino de ouro.  
_

Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois eu gostei bastante de escrevê-lo.

Revisem por favor.

**Ps: Tô aceitando sugestões para o sobrenome alemão de Elza!! Minha idéia é: Elza Seeberg.**

**N/B: **Puts! Que adrenalina, meu povo! (arfando) O Voldy quase pega hum? E o bichinho deele, não eh a coisa maaaaaaaais fofa? E os olhos prateados? (se remexe de alegria) Muito bem elaborada mesmo. Eu A-M-E-I! Deixe reviews meu povo! Eu nunca vi uma pessoa atualizar tão rapido uma fic deeeeesse tamanho! Pra mim soh tinha mais mês que vem. :D Vamos agradecer da devida maneira, não? Beijos

**Próximo Capítulo: **Harry está de volta, mas ele vai descobrir que ocorreram mudanças no mundo mágico. Gina vai tentar reconsquitar o garoto, mas ela vai ter uma surpresa. Rony, Hermione e Harry vão para Hogwarst e ocorrerá o primeiro encontro com Draco, o que vai acontecer? Aguardem!! **Nome Provável -** Sexy Eyes

**Resposta as revisões:**

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Minha beta querida!! Um Dragão? Que exagero, pelo menos o animal ele não vai capturar. Agora tem um certo dragão que talvez ele consiga, vamos ver.

**May Malfoy Snape: **Draco ser um dragão? Não!! Draco é um humano normal e que por sinal vai fazer a primeira aparição no próximo capítulo. Fico muito feliz que tenha achado bem escrito o primeiro capitulo, tomara que esse segundo também esteja a altura. A história ainda vai ter muitas reviravoltas, agurde hehe.

**Princess Andromeda: **Espero que tenha desconfudido mais a idéia da fic. Com o tempo você se acostuma!! Haha você acha que sabe o que são Narguilês? Relaxe, aguarde mais alguns capítulos e ele vai mostrar o que sabe fazer (opa, deixa eu fechar minha boca). Quanto as notas da beta espalhadas, estou analisando isso ainda, mas acho que devido as reviravoltas que vão ter na história, eu prefiro que fique uma nota única no fim do capítulo para não perder a linha de pensamento.

**Juh Yagami: **Claro que o de Harry não pode ser comum, tem q ter algo a mais, só que ainda não revelei tudo, isso só lá no final. Quanto a ele ficar falando sozinho, bom, ele vai tentar dar uma disfarçada hehe. Draco tem pouquissimo conhecimento sobre Gaia, espera mais alguns capítulo. Felizmente, o guardião de Harry ñ é mal-humorado, mas as vezes pode ser teimoso...ainda estou vendo isso dos comentários da minha beta, mas eu prefiro que fique um comentário único no fim do capítulo.

**Estrela Polar: **Atualizada e nem demorou. Só não garanto uma regularidade nas atualizações huahua. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Fabrielle: **Relaxe, eu também estou super sem tempo. Mas significa muito vc ter arranjado um tempinho para deixar uma revisão!!

**Ge Black: **Muito obrigado pelos elogios Ge. Bom, esse Narguilé ainda vai ter importância, mas só daqui a alguns capítulos. Realmente minha fic é um "caldeirão" de coisas, essa foi minha intenção mesmo, misturar um pouco de tudo, espero que esteja atendendo suas espectativas. As notas da beta no meio das frases é algo a ser discutido, mas eu prefiro que seja só um comentário no final, pois podem quebrar a tensão de uma cena. Abel ainda vai aparecer bastante e prometo que em um capítulo a boca grande dele vai ser vital para a história huahua.

**Tixa-chan**: Que bom que está gostando, o que achou desse segundo capítulo? Com Harry nada é inteiramente normal não é mesmo? Eu precisava dar um Familiar para ele a altura hehe. Espero continuar te agradando.


	3. Sexy Eyes

Mais um capítulo! Eu pensei que esse seria menor que os outros, mas acabou sendo do mesmo tamanho. Fiz algumas modificações no **"Coffe Break"** agora está mais organizado.

De qualquer forma, note que este capítulo é diferente dos outro. Os dois primeiros explicavam a situação no mundo de Gaia, esse explica a do mundo normal. Nesse terminam a maioria das explicações e a história já pode progredir.

**Draco faz a primeira aparição neste capítulo. Só para lembrar: a estória é Draco/Harry, mas haverá algum Harry/Draco também. **

Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não são meus! Por favor, não me processa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Sexy Eyes 

O grupo reapareceu na desolada casa número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Estavam na sala, mas não havia ninguém a vista, tudo parecia quieto. Lupin não deu importância a isso, apenas certificou-se de que todos estavam bem e examinou Harry cuidadosamente, procurando qualquer ferimento. Olho-Tonto por sua vez foi bastante sutil, apenas segurou a gola da camisa do garoto, imprensando-o contra a parede e começou a berrar.

- POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ DEMOROU TANTO?

- Eu... – Começou Harry.

- VOCÊ SÓ PRECISAVA PEGAR SUA VARINHA E VOLTAR – Continuou ele – ESTÁ ACHANDO QUE TUDO É UMA GRANDE BRINCADEIRA? POR POUCO VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM NÃO NOS PEGOU!

- Eu entendo muito bem a seriedade da questão – Disse Harry com uma frieza que surpreendeu a si próprio – Muitas pessoas que eu amava foram mortas por Voldemort. Eu mesmo já quase morri na mão dele várias vezes, então não ouse questionar minha seriedade outra vez, Alastor Moddy.

Todos ficaram tensos e se calaram, olhando intrigados para o que aconteceria. O ex-auror pareceu se controlar e o largou, jogando-se em uma poltrona com os olhos fechados. O Senhor Weasley então se aproximou de Harry e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ninguém aqui está te acusando de nada Harry. Todos sabem de suas perdas, mas entenda que nós também tivemos as nossas – Disse ele – Nós não gostaríamos de entrar em confronto direto com você-sabe-quem sem necessidade.

- Eu sei – Disse Harry, sentindo uma pontada de vergonha por ter sido tão duro – Quando eu entrei no quarto, senti uma tontura forte e quase desmaiei. Precisei de alguns momentos para me recuperar, foi então que minha cicatriz doeu e eu consegui correr.

Os presentes na sala ficaram preocupados, mas não quiseram fazer mais perguntas. Os membros da Ordem então foram se dispersando, indo realizar suas tarefas. Remo conduziu o garoto, junto com as bagagens dele, até o seu quarto.

- Harry, você já está melhor? – Perguntou o lobisomem quando chegaram ao aposento.

- Estou – Disse ele deitando na cama – Onde estão os outros? Não é comum a casa ficar vazia...

Uma expressão sombria cruzou o rosto do bruxo mais velho. Parecia que ele estava calculando a melhor forma de responder a pergunta.

- Como você sabe, por causa dos...fatos recentes...a casa dos Black havia deixado de ser secreta. A Ordem saiu daqui às pressas, pois agora que Severo deixou claro que lado segue. Não podíamos nos arriscar – Explicou Lupin – Todos deixaram a casa, mas agora com nosso novo Fiel do segredo, estaremos bem.

Harry lembrou da carta com a localização da casa número 12 que havia lido na casa dos Dursley, pouco antes de ter tentado descansar para fugir da odiada casa. Não havia reconhecido a caligrafia, mas não lhe revelaram a identidade da pessoa por motivos de segurança.

- Quem é o Fiel do segredo? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Você não conhece. Ele se chama Albert Burns – Disse Lupin – Um escrevedor**¹** que mora em um pequeno povoado perto de Dublin.

- Um escrevedor? Que mora na Irlanda? Ou seja, um trouxa de outro país?

- É. O melhor de tudo é que com o trabalho dele, o pessoal da Ordem só precisa ditar a carta e ele escreve. Nem sabe que na verdade está realizando um trabalho fundamental para a sobrevivência do mundo mágico – Disse Lupin sorridente.

- Mas não é arriscado usar um trouxa para isso?

- Não, nós sempre mandamos alguns agentes para outros países. O que o aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pensa serem apenas tentativas de pedir ajuda as outras comunidades bruxas é na verdade algo maior. E ninguém nunca ia suspeitar de um trouxa como Fiel, além do mais, nós apagamos a memória dele todas às vezes.

"Realmente é um bom plano" pensou Harry "Mas não sei se vou conseguir ficar tranqüilo sabendo que nossa localização está nas mãos de um trouxa indefeso".

- Não se preocupe, as coisas estão saindo melhores que nós esperávamos nesse sentido – Disse Remo – Apenas descanse. Rony e Hermione estarão aqui pela manhã. Boa noite Harry.

O lobisomem saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. O jovem bruxo então mergulhou em um mar de incertezas, lembrando-se da expressão de Olho-Tonto quando ele perguntou por que Harry demorou.

"Será que tudo não passou de um sonho? Será que eu desmaiei por uns instantes e tive um delírio?" pensou ele agoniado "Acho que só há um jeito de descobrir".

Concentrou seus pensamentos em pedir que Talos saísse de seu corpo. Por um momento ele achou que nada ia acontecer e ficou bastante ansioso. Mas logo sentiu uma quentura em seu peito e a bolinha de luz flutuou no ar, ganhando a forma de seu Familiar.

- Me chamou Harry?

O garoto sentiu um grande alívio ao ver o unicórnio. Então tudo havia sido real. Com um sorriso, ele acariciou o animal e balançou a cabeça.

- Chamei sim, mas não foi nada de mais. Estava apenas tendo dúvidas sobre minha sanidade...

- Pensou que tudo havia sido um sonho? – Perguntou Talos astutamente – Não devia duvidar de você mesmo só porque os outros dizem coisas ruins.

- Vou tentar manter isso em mente – Respondeu ele sorrindo ainda mais.

- Não gostei daquele homem, aquele que gritou com você. Tive vontade de atacá-lo, mas percebi que ele não é má pessoa – Disse Talos levemente irritado – Mas acho que deixei um pouco de minha raiva ser liberada e acabou te afetando.

- Ah, então foi você – Disse o garoto surpreso – Eu jamais falaria com tanta frieza com ele. Esse vinculo entre nós parece ser forte.

O unicórnio concordou balançando a cabeça e começou a andar de um lado a outro do quarto, examinado com curiosidade o lugar. Harry supôs que ele não tivesse grande conhecimento sobre as coisas dos humanos, ainda mais desse mundo.

"Como será que ele pode me proteger aqui?" perguntou-se "Em Gaia ele pode curar minhas feridas e atacar o Basilisco, mas aqui ele é invisível, será que as pessoas podem tocá-lo?".

Aquilo realmente era novidade, todo um mundo novo cheio de possibilidades havia surgido e agora ele era um Espírito Desperto. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido de mais, o que era verdade, se levasse em consideração que passou apenas um minuto em Gaia.

- Talos, agora que você está aqui, qual é sua função? Quero dizer, quase ninguém pode te ver e talvez nem te tocar.

- Eu não sei muito bem – Admitiu o unicórnio – Eu também sou novo nisso. Vamos ter que esperar Elza para saber.

Harry suspirou de frustração e decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes de ir dormir. Agradeceu aos céus pelo quarto ser uma suíte, não estava com vontade de encontrar alguém no corredor. Entrou no banheiro e começou a se despir, então percebeu que Talos o havia seguido.

- Talos, você pode esperar lá fora? – Perguntou ele corado.

- Sim. Chame-me se precisar – Disse o unicórnio se afastando.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de seu guardião, sentindo-se embaraçado. Talvez não se incomodasse do animal ver seu corpo nu, afinal ele era seu protetor e sempre estariam juntos; mas algo estava diferente. O garoto sentia-se estranho, a simples idéia de alguém o vendo sem roupas o irritava. Sentia que apenas uma pessoa podia fazer isso, mas não sabia exatamente quem.

Despiu-se, colocando as roupas em cima da pia. Abriu a torneira do chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Seus pensamentos mais uma vez voaram para seu futuro companheiro.

"Os olhos de Talos...aqueles olhos cinzentos" pensou ele "Quem é você?"

Sentia uma urgência de encontrar aquela pessoa, sua parte espiritual estava pedindo por estar perto de seu companheiro. Seria uma mulher ou homem?

"E se for um homem?" pensou confuso.

Aquela possibilidade o assustava, sempre foi tão seguro de sua masculinidade, nunca sentira atração por outro homem. Bom, talvez tivesse sentido uma curiosidade algumas vezes, mas isso era conseqüência natural depois de passar tantos anos tomando banho com outros garotos depois de um jogo de quadribol. Mas agora estava um pouco assustado com a possibilidade de ter um relacionamento desse tipo.

"É melhor não me preocupar com isso agora, tudo o que sei realmente é que seja quem for essa pessoa, ela tem olhos tão belos..."

Imediatamente, Harry sentiu uma parte específica de seu corpo responder aquele pensamento. Olhou para baixo e notou que estava cada vez mais excitado.

"Eu estou me excitando com uma pessoa que eu não sei quem é?" pensou incrédulo "Imagine quando eu a encontrar. Vou precisar de muito autocontrole...e alguns banhos de água fria".

O garoto mudou então a temperatura da água, esfriando-a. Quando se 'acalmou', decidiu testar suas novas habilidades. Invocou seu Dom e começou a manipular a água que saia do chuveiro. Tento mudar a forma do liquido, dando-lhe o aspecto de animais. Notou que era difícil, não conseguia moldar de maneira exata, percebeu que precisava se concentrar em todas as partes da água para manter o formato.

Depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu fazer um cachorrinho. O animalzinho aquoso abriu a boca e parecia tentar latir, mas logo se desfez em uma poça. Harry sentia-se exausto, estava ali há meros 15 minutos, porém aquele esforço havia sido muito cansativo. Terminou seu banho e saiu do boxe, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Estava com frio, entretanto, a região do pescoço era onde a sensação estava mais presente. Passou a mão, distraído, foi ai que notou seu erro, pois seus dedos roçaram uma fina corrente.

"A corrente com a terra de Gaia" pensou ele, arrepiando-se "Eu esqueci de virar a ampulheta. Quanto tempo eu tenho? Preciso de um objeto de platina".

Enxugou-se apressado e vestiu apenas uma cueca e a calça, largando a camisa para trás. Abriu com violência a porta do banheiro e encontrou Talos, olhando curioso para a gaiola vazia de Edwiges.

- Olá Harry, onde está a coruja que vive aqui? Eu... o que foi? – Interrompeu-se o unicórnio notando a expressão do seu mestre.

- A ampulheta. Eu esqueci de virá-la. Não sei quanto tempo nós temos antes que ela desapareça – Explicou ele assustado.

- Não foi sua culpa. Era um ataque eminente, não tinha como você lembrar – Disse Talos, tentando acalmá-lo – O que vamos fazer?

- O sótão. Talvez haja algo de platina lá.

Os dois saíram apressados do quarto. Harry liderava o caminho, conduzindo o animal pela casa. Por sorte, não encontraram ninguém, mas o barulho de correria havia sido alto, logo alguém iria investigar. Entraram de supetão no sótão e as velas se acederam, iluminando o lugar, trabalho de Molly Weasley provavelmente.

O garoto viu vários objetos metálicos, mas não sabia se um deles era de platina. Talvez nem houvesse algum naquele lugar. Começou a procurar sem real noção por algum objeto que definitivamente fosse do raro metal. Talos também separava algumas peças, mas da mesma maneira desorientada que Harry.

A tarefa estava sendo difícil, o sótão estava muito bagunçado. A faxina que Harry havia feito com Hermione e os Weasleys pareceu ter sido à toa. Alguém provavelmente tinha desarrumado tudo de novo. O garoto começou a sentir uma fraqueza súbita e as luzes piscaram, estava retornando para Gaia. Com esforço, lembrou de tudo que era importante para ele nesse mundo e as luzes pararam de piscar, porém brilhavam com menos intensidade.

Talos relinchou como se lutasse contra algo, mas depois de instantes se transformou na esfera de luz, entrando no peito de Harry.

"Eu não posso voltar, ainda não estou pronto" pensou o garoto, apoiando-se em uma mesa "Não sei o que pode acontecer se eu for agora".

Olhou em volta e começou a perder as esperanças, não havia jeito de achar algo de platina agora. Se ao menos tivesse alguém que conhecesse toda a casa...

- Monstro! – Chamou o garoto.

O elfo doméstico apareceu resmungando, ainda usava a mesma roupa rasgada, mas sua aparência estava mais saudável.

- Chamou mestre – Disse ele, fazendo uma reverência – _o que este idiota está fazendo no sótão? A se minha nobre senhora soubesse, ela..._

- Chega Monstro – Disse Harry com a voz fraca – Me traga algo de platina agora.

O elfo desapareceu. O garoto viu as luzes voltarem a piscar, sua visão começou a escurecer. Já estava quase desistindo de lutar contra a volta para Gaia, mas Monstro reapareceu. O elfo estendeu-lhe algo e Harry segurou firme. Na mesma hora o mundo voltou ao normal.

- Obrigado – Sussurrou Harry, recompondo-se.

Monstro fez uma reverência breve e desapareceu, resmungando algo. O garoto olhou para o objeto que segurava, era um bracelete. A peça era simples e bonita, apesar de estar escurecida com o tempo, no centro havia uma pequena safira azul-claro discreta.

"Vai servir" pensou ele, prendendo-a no braço.

Nesse instante, sentiu o peso da corrente que estava em seu pescoço desaparecer. A terra de Gaia havia voltado para seu lugar de origem.

- Por pouco – Murmurou ele.

Talos saiu de seu corpo e juntos voltaram ao quarto para finalmente poderem descansar.

----------

Harry acordou sentindo-se totalmente restaurado. Havia sonhado com a dona ou dono dos olhos cinzentos, não lembrava claramente como tinha imaginado a pessoa misteriosa. Olhou a sua volta e viu Talos deitado em um canto do quarto e uma pilha de presentes o aguardando aos pés de sua cama.

Espreguiçou-se e realmente se deu conta do que aquilo significava. Era seu aniversário de dezessete anos, já podia fazer mágica legalmente. Rapidamente pegou sua varinha e pensou em que feitiço utilizar. Os presentes chamaram sua atenção mais uma vez e ele os fez flutuarem para perto.

Com mais um aceno da varinha, eles caíram no seu colo. O primeiro presente era de Rony, uma cesta cheia de doces. O próximo de Hermione, um pequeno espelho-de-inimigos. A Senhora Weasley lhe deu um costumeiro casaco de cor preta com um "H" dourado bordado no peito. Ele ganhou de Lupin e Tonks um manual de feitiços contra as artes das trevas; decididamente Harry leria aquele livro mais tarde. Hagrid lhe enviou uma porção de seus doces em forma de barras que o garoto não hesitou em fazê-los desaparecer. Os gêmeos Weasleys o presentearam com um suprimento dos seus mais novos artigos.

Harry guardou os presentes feliz e trocou de roupa. Já ia sair do quarto para tomar o café-da-manhã quando notou uma grande águia olhando-o pelo lado de fora da janela. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e ela entrou no quarto, atravessando a janela fechada como se ela não existisse.

- Saudações Harry Potter – Disse ela, pousando no chão – Me chamo Palantoe lhe trago um presente de minha mestra Elza.

O garoto olhou surpreso para o animal, mas desatou a caixa verde presa à pata dele.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu Harry, recuperando a fala.

- Minha mestra também me pediu para ensinar a seu Familiar como se tornar intangível, evitando esbarrar nas pessoas deste mundo.

- Claro...hã...deixe-me acordá-lo.

- Eu não estava dormindo Harry – Disse Talos, levantando-se – Já estou acordado há muito tempo.

O unicórnio se aproximou e cumprimentou a águia. Logo os dois estavam entretidos em um treinamento para que Talos pudesse atravessar objetos sólidos. Harry decidiu deixar os dois conversando e abriu a caixa. Dentro havia uma carta e uma correntinha com um pingente branco em forma de lua cheia, mas com uma espécie de rasgo escuro nela. Ele analisou o presente, não entendendo seu significado. Abriu a carta e se pôs a ler.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch_**²**_ Harry!_

_Estou lhe mandando de presente o símbolo dos Despertos: a Lua Dúbia. Isso representa nossa vida dupla, uma escura na Terra e a outra clara em Gaia. Também representa a face dupla da natureza, ela pode ser tanto boa quanto má._

_Enviei a carta de Dumbledore à diretora de sua escola. Ainda estou esperando a resposta dela, logo sairei da Alemanha e irei para Londres, mas do jeito que as coisas estão, terei que ir ilegalmente._

_Nos veremos em breve, espero. Boa sorte e use o mínimo possível seu Dom, pois é mais difícil controlá-lo neste mundo e mais desgastante também. Nunca se separe de seu objeto de platina._

_Elza Flidias Seeberg_

_Ps: Destrua essa carta quando terminar de ler._

O garoto releu a carta confuso. O que ela queria dizer com 'Do jeito que as coisas estão, terei que ir ilegalmente'? Algo deveria estar acontecendo no mundo mágico, mas ele não tinha certeza. Passara esse verão isolado e já havia cancelado sua assinatura do Profeta Diário há muito tempo.

Queimou a carta e colocou a corrente com o pingente da Lua Dúbia no pescoço, escondendo-a atrás da camisa. Olhou para seu bracelete e viu que ia ter que inventar uma desculpa para aquele novo acessório.

- Talos. Palanto – Chamou ele – Vou descer.

Os dois Familiares olharam para o garoto. O unicórnio estava preso com metade do corpo dentro do guarda-roupa e a águia estava ajudando-o a sair dali.

- Qualquer...coisa me...chame – Disse Talos com dificuldade.

Harry saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, preparando-se mentalmente para receber as noticias e reencontrar seus amigos.

--------

- Harry – Exclamou Gina, vendo o seu ex-namorado.

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou com entusiasmo. Harry a abraçou de volta, havia sentindo falta da garota. Sua parte espiritual sentiu as intenções dela e o garoto percebeu seu protesto. Realmente, Gina Weasley não era sua companheira.

- Gina. Estava com muita saudade de você – Disse ele, desvencilhando-se dela.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry querido – Disse Molly Weasley abraçando-o também.

- Obrigado Senhora Weasley. Gostei muito do casaco. – Agradeceu ele – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

As duas mulheres a sua frente trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Gina segurou uma mão de Harry e o conduziu até a cozinha. Sentados a mesa, os dois melhores amigos de Harry pareciam muito ocupados... se beijando. O casal era observado pelo Senhor Weasley que tentava ignorar a cena e ler seu jornal. Quando o homem viu Harry, levantou-se aliviado para cumprimentá-lo.

- Harry, feliz aniversário – Disse ele, apertando a mão dele – Finalmente a independência, hein?

Rony e Hermione notaram a presença do amigo e se desgrudaram. O trio se cumprimentou e depois de um rápido café-da-manhã, onde Harry pode parabenizar o novo casal, eles foram para a sala conversar. Gina acompanhou-os e sempre tentava estar perto de seu ex apesar dele se esquivar dela.

- Já soubemos do quase desastre de sua fuga – Disse Rony.

- Você já está melhor? – Perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Já – Disse ele simplesmente – Não foi nada de mais.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, percebendo um tom estranho na voz de Harry, mas ela não comentou nada sobre isso.

- E o que seria esse bracelete? – Perguntou ela, reparando no adorno.

- É um presente de despedida de meus tios – Mentiu ele, torcendo para que a desculpa desse certo.

- Pensei que eles te odiassem – Insistiu Hermione.

- Eles odeiam, mas como seria a última vez que nós nos veríamos eles fizeram esse gesto de bondade.

- É bonito – Comentou Gina passando a mão no bracelete e logo depois segurando a mão do garoto.

Rony sorriu com o gesto da irmã e puxou Hermione para um beijo, afastando as suspeitas da garota. Harry soltou a mão de Gina com o pretexto de passar a mão em seus cabelos sempre bagunçados. A ruiva estranhou o gesto dele e olhou-o magoada. Vendo que não podia adiar aquela conversa, chamou sua ex-namorada para um dos quartos da casa. O outro casal provavelmente nem notaria a ausência deles.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ela assim que entraram no quarto onde bicuço costumava ficar.

- Nós terminamos Gina, você parece estar esquecendo isso – Respondeu ele, evitando a pergunta.

- Eu sei muito bem disso – Disse ela irritando-se – Mas enquanto nós estamos aqui, eu achei que você gostaria de aproveitar a segurança e nós poderíamos voltar.

- Eu não... posso me apegar a você de novo Gina – Respondeu ele, olhando nos olhos dela – Se descobrissem que nós estamos juntos, você seria o alvo número dois de Voldemort.

A garota se contraiu um pouco ao ouvir aquele nome, mas continuou firme.

- Nós já tivemos essa conversa – Disse ela aproximando-se dele – Eu estou disposta a correr esse risco por você.

A garota beijou-o tenramente. Por um segundo ele quis responder o beijo, mas logo sentiu que aquilo era errado, muito errado e afastou-se bruscamente dela.

- Não Gina – Disse ele – Eu não te amo mais.

As palavras saíram sem querer, mas no fundo ele sabia que era verdade. A garota pareceu ter recebido um tapa na cara, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela empurrou-o e saiu chorando do quarto.

"Será que devo segui-la?" pensou indeciso "Mas o que direi? Que eu sou parte Espírito de Gaia e que meu destino é estar com outra pessoa? Não. É melhor deixar do jeito que estar".

Ele saiu cabisbaixo e voltou para a sala, encontrando Rony e Hermione exatamente onde ele os havia deixado. O casal notou a expressão dele e Harry explicou o que havia acontecido.

- Você realmente não a ama mais? – Perguntou Rony – Ou só esta tentando protegê-la?

- Eu não sei Ron. Sinceramente eu não sei – Respondeu ele confuso.

- Eu vou conversar com ela – Disse Hermione, indo atrás da sua cunhada.

- Você está irritado? – Perguntou Harry.

- Um pouco, mas vai passar – Admitiu Rony – Você é meu melhor amigo e sei que não magoaria minha irmã sem um bom motivo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry lembrou das palavras de Elza e decidiu perguntar ao amigo sobre a situação do mundo mágico.

- Algumas coisas estão acontecendo – Começou Rony visivelmente desconfortável – Eu não sei se eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para contar...

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar Rony – Disse Remo Lupin, entrando na sala.

Rony pareceu na dúvida, mas seu antigo professor o encorajou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Depois da morte de Dumbledore – Começou o ruivo – Você-sabe-quem se tornou mais poderoso, assim como o ministério da magia.

- O ministério?

- Sim – Disse Lupin – Através da morte de Alvo, o medo se instalou no coração das pessoas e elas se voltaram para Scrimgeour. O novo ministro da magia está com plenos poderes.

- Não existem mais tribunais para julgar os casos de possíveis comensais, a secretária sênior do ministério toma todas as decisões jurídicas.

- Dolores Umbridge?

- A própria – Continuou Rony – Aquele sapo em forma de gente está apoiando Scrimgeour. A imprensa está sobre controle do ministro, o Profeta Diário só fala bem do ministério, até mesmo o Pasquim não o critica.

- O ministro declarou estado de alerta máximo. Ele quer manter toda a população mágica da Inglaterra sobre seu controle através do medo. Ninguém ousa discordar de suas decisões, quem tenta contrariá-lo é preso e desaparece. A Ordem da Fênix foi posta na ilegalidade e qualquer um ligado a ela é suspeito de conspiração.

- Mas então os membros estão em perigo – Disse Harry assustado.

- Eles sempre estiveram. Só que agora eles têm mais de um inimigo – Disse Rony triste – Já tentei convencer papai e mamãe a saírem do país, mas essa é a resposta que eles sempre me dão.

- Por outro lado, esse militarismo excessivo tem prendido muitas pessoas – Disse Lupin – O problema é que nem todo mundo realmente é Comensal, apenas está sob efeito da maldição Imperius.

- E as maldições imperdoáveis voltaram a ser usadas pelos agentes do ministério – Completou Rony – Papai me disse que já viu alguns prisioneiros serem torturados com a maldição Cruciatus.

- E Voldemort? – Perguntou Harry, provocando caretas nos dois.

- Ele deve estar mais que feliz – Disse Lupin – Da mesma forma que o medo serve para controla as massas, também serve para afastá-las. Muitos dos que eram contra você-sabe-quem agora são a favor dele, pois temem o governo ditatorial de Scrimgeour.

Harry sentiu a cabeça girar. Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. O mundo que conhecia agora lhe era estranho. Decidiu pedir desculpas a Olho-Tonto assim que o visse, não o culpava por ter reagido daquela maneira.

- Mas nem tudo está perdido – Disse Rony com os olhos brilhando – Essa não é uma guerra de dois poderes. Existe mais um poder.

- Qual?

- Você, Harry – Disse Lupin – Ainda há muitas pessoas, milhares delas, que acreditam que o-menino-que-sobreviveu lhes dará uma nova esperança.

Harry sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos: medo, ódio, tristeza...e coragem. Sentiu aquela mesma coragem que havia sentindo antes de entrar na Floresta Limite. Mas o que ele podia fazer contra Scrimgeour e Voldemort?

- Você tem amigos e aliados Harry – Disse Lupin como se adivinhasse o que ele estava pensando – Não importa o que aconteça, você tem pessoas que estão ao seu lado. Mas, por enquanto, se concentre em completar os estudos em Hogwarst. Depois, bom, só o tempo dirá.

Lupin saiu da sala, deixando os dois garotos pensativos. O lobisomem sabia que aquela seria uma fase difícil para Harry, mas confiava no garoto. Desejou que James e Sirius estivessem vivos para ver o garoto, com certeza estariam explodindo em orgulho.

------------

O mês de Agosto pareceu passar rapidamente. Em meio a sonhos com seu companheiro misterioso, ajudar Talos com seu treinamento para ficar inatingível perfeitamente, agüentar Rony e Hermione se beijando a cada cinco minutos e Gina ignorando-o; o garoto conseguiu sobreviver àquele mês.

Pelo que os membros da Ordem da Fênix lhe diziam, o mundo mágico estava mergulhando no caos. Mas a população fingia não perceber, preferiam apenas tentar viver da melhor forma que conseguissem.

Era 1º de Setembro, logo o trio de ouro junto com Gina iriam voltar para Hogwarst. A manhã havia começado agitada, uma grande correria por parte dos quatro estudantes para arrumar as malas. Bom, na verdade, uma grande correria para arrumar as malas de Harry e Rony; as garotas já haviam arrumados seus pertences na noite passada.

- Eu lhe avisei, Ronald – Disse Hermione, ajudando o namorado.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Disse ele impaciente – Só continua me ajudando.

Os dois conseguiram juntar tudo em tempo recorde. Quando terminaram, foram ajudar Harry. Entraram sem bater em seu quarto e o encontraram olhando distraído para um canto.

- Você tem certeza que já dominou? – Perguntou ele, aparentemente para ninguém – Lembra quando prendeu sua cabeça?

- Harry? – Chamou Rony, trocando um olhar preocupado com Hermione.

O moreno tomou um susto e olhou para os amigos.

- Com quem estava falando? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Com ninguém – Disse Harry – Estava pensando alto.

- Fazendo perguntas para você mesmo?

- Sim – Respondeu ele simplesmente, dando as costas para os amigos – Já terminei de arrumar as malas. Vamos?

O casal concordou a contragosto e não falaram nada, mesmo quando Harry levou uma mão ao peito e retirou-a bruscamente. As malas foram levadas para o andar inferior, Gina já os aguardava fazendo bico e batendo o pé no chão.

- Estamos todos aqui? – Perguntou Tonks na forma de uma mulher bastante idosa – Ótimo, vamos pegar uma chave-portal para ir à estação. Nenhum meio de transporte é seguro hoje em dia, mas ainda podemos contar com as chaves-portal felizmente.

Ela estendeu para todos uma chaleira e eles a tocaram.

- Na estação receberemos apoio – Declarou ela – Não se separem. Em caso de ataque, fujam para o mundo trouxa.

Nesse momento, a chave se ativou e logo estavam flutuando para longe da casa. Reapareceram na plataforma nove e meia, ela estava cheia de alunos e pais como sempre, mas não havia o usual barulho de conversas. Um silêncio sepulcral pairava sobre o lugar, apenas interrompido pelo som dos animais e do arrastar de bagagens.

Algumas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar Harry. O garoto sorriu para alguns rostos conhecidos, mas poucos retribuíram o gesto.

- Não se preocupe – Sussurrou Hermione – Alguns membros da Ordem estão disfarçados entre as pessoas. Se alguém tentar alguma coisa, logo estará imobilizado.

Eles prosseguiram e embarcaram sem incidentes. Acharam uma cabine vaga e guardaram as malas no bagageiro. Rony e Hermione não puderam ficar, pois tinham deveres de monitores a cumprir. Harry olhou para Gina, mas essa o ignorou e manteve-se olhando para a plataforma.

O garoto de cabelos pretos queria falar algo, mas não conseguia. Desde que acordara estava com uma sensação estranha. Uma ansiedade crescente o incomodava, parecia que algo iria acontecer, mas o que? Ele já sabia a resposta, porém sentia um pouco de medo. Iria descobrir a identidade de seu companheiro e pelo que podia senti do seu espírito, ele ou ela já estava no trem.

"Cadê você?" pensou Harry angustiado "Aparece logo e acaba com esse suspense".

A porta da cabine se abriu e Harry voltou o olhar para a pessoa, notando primeiro o cabelo loiro. Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver quem era, sentindo uma mistura de alívio e frustração.

- Oi Luna – Disse ele.

- Olá Harry – Saudou a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado – Oi Gina.

A ruiva murmurou algo em resposta. Nevile entrou pouco depois na cabine e cumprimentou os amigos. Harry quase pulou de alegria ao ver que não sentia nada além de amizade pelo outro garoto.

- Encontrei neste instante com Rony e Hermione – Disse Nevile – Estavam dando uma bronca em uns meninos da Corvinal por estarem vendendo artigos de proteção contra arte das trevas para os colegas.

- A venda disso aumentou muito – Disse Luna distraída – Mas eu ainda acho que deviam ter alguma coisa para nos proteger do ministério. Meu pai disse que há suspeitas de um grupo de bruxos vampiros criando amuletos contra agentes do governo. Talvez eu compre um.

Harry, Nevile e Gina reviraram os olhos. Luna então se inclinou para Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não quer soltar seu Familiar para ele conhecer o trem? Vou soltar o meu agora. O Nano adora ficar voando pelo trem, principalmente na sala do maquinista.

Os dois se concentram e duas esferas de luz iluminaram a cabine, mas Nevile e Gina não deram sinal de notar nada de anormal. Logo o unicórnio e o Narguilé estavam andando na cabine, Talos parecia agitado.

- Está sentindo isso Harry? – Perguntou ele – Acho que seu companheiro está perto.

Harry disfarçou um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Luna olhou fixo para seu guardião.

- Está bem, eu vou dar uma volta – Disse o Narguilé – Mas eu tenho mesmo que levar esse cavalo?

- Eu sou um unicórnio – Esbravejou Talos.

- Que seja...

Os dois animais saíram juntos da cabine discutindo acaloradamente.

- Como você conseguiu se comunicar com seu Familiar sem falar? – Sussurrou Harry para a garota.

- É só saber pensar – Disse ela enigmaticamente – Elza provavelmente vai...

- Vocês dois vão ficar sussurrando ou vão compartilhar a conversa? – Perguntou Gina mal-humorada.

- Não é nada de mais – Respondeu Harry.

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar irritado e virou o rosto. Nevile estava totalmente confuso e olhava de um rosto para o outro. Luna não se abalou e tirou da mala o último exemplar do Pasquim.

Harry ficou imaginado como o clima poderia ficar pior ali dentro quando ouviu um relincho próximo. Será que Talos estava com algum problema? Mas o relincho havia sido de surpresa e não de medo. Mal começou a se levantar quando o unicórnio atravessou a parede, parando a sua frente.

- Harry, eu encontrei. Seu companheiro está lá fora, eu olhei para ele e soube quem era. Ele parece estar vindo para cá.

"Meu companheiro? Ele está vindo para cá?" pensou ele.

Queria pedir mais informações para Talos, mas não sabia como fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de todos. Luna observava curiosa a cena, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. O unicórnio colocou a cabeça para fora da cabine.

- O garoto chegou – Disse Talos.

"Garoto?" foi só o que Harry conseguiu pensar antes da porta se abrir.

Do lado de fora, Draco Malfoy encarava Harry com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Olá Potter.

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver ao pousar os olhos no seu rival. Conseguia sentir sua parte espiritual vibrar dentro de si. Os olhos que atormentaram sua mente durante um mês inteiro estavam agora a poucos passos de si. Teve vontade de pular no loiro, empurrá-lo contra a parede e beijar cada centímetro de sua pele. Sentiu seu corpo reagir a presença do outro, estava ficando excitado.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Perguntou Gina, vendo que Harry não falava nada, apenas encarava o sonserino.

- A pobretona está falando comigo? – Perguntou ele, fingindo-se surpreso – Aposto que teve que reunir muita coragem para realizar este feito, merece alguns trocados por isso. Quem sabe não compra uma roupa decente pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Aquele insulto pareceu despertar Harry de seus devaneios, recuperando um pouco de seu autocontrole.

- Saia daqui Malfoy – Disse Harry, mas sua voz saiu sem muita firmeza.

- O que foi Potter? Está com medo só porque aquele velhote morreu?

Aquilo foi demais para o garoto. Levantou-se furioso e segurou com as duas mãos a gola da camisa de Draco, empurrando-o contra a parede. Aproveitou a situação para colar seu corpo ao corpo maior do outro. Estava unindo o útil ao agradável.

Aquela reação inesperada pegou Malfoy de surpresa e ele não gostou nem um pouco da proximidade de seus corpos. Que diabos Potter estava fazendo?

Os dois se encararam, os rostos muitos próximos. Nos olhos cinzentos de Draco brilhava pura fúria, a mesma coisa acontecia nos olhos verdes de Harry, porém também ardia um desejo incontido. O moreno lutava com todas as forças contra o desejo de beijar o loiro, mas parecia estar perdendo a batalha. Estava excitado e aquela posição não estava ajudando em nada, queria tanto acabar com aquela distância entre seus lábios.

- HARRY PARE – Gritou Hermione, correndo apressada em direção aos dois.

Rony puxou Harry para longe de Draco que apenas olhou os dois com desprezo.

- Você está muito estourado Potter. Talvez seja a pressão de ser o grande herói do mundo bruxo? Que patético.

- Se sabe o que é bom para você, vá embora Malfoy – Disse Rony, segurando Harry firmemente.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rony e seu sorriso sarcástico cresceu.

- Não pense que isso acabou. É apenas o começo – Disse o loiro, dando uma risada ácida e se afastando.

Rony levou Harry para dentro da cabine, seguido de perto por Hermione. Luna, Nevile e Gina olhavam surpresos para o garoto de olhos verdes, principalmente a ruiva. Talos seguiu o garoto, prevendo que a união de seu mestre com o companheiro dele iria ser bastante problemática.

Mal sabia ele que estava certo.

* * *

**Coffe Break:**

Explicações:

**1-** Escrevedor era uma profissão comum em cidadezinhas do interior. A pessoa escrevia cartas para quem não sabia escrever. Hoje em dia praticamente não existe.

**2-** Herzlichen Glückwunsch é 'Feliz Aniversário' em Alemão.

A Lua Dúbia é um símbolo do livro "A Viúva e o Rei" e significa a duplicidade da Casa de Tarceny (a família do personagem principal) dividida entre o bem e o mal. Aqui o símbolo foi usado com outro significado, mas continua sendo de autoria de J. Dickson.

**Comentário do autor:**

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu enxergo os conceitos de Bom e de Mau nos livros de HP como muito mal definidos, não existe o lado do bem e o lado do mal; apenas o poder. De quem é essa frase mesmo? Hehe.

O pessoal estava me cobrando a aparição de Draco e aqui está ele. E só para deixar claro, ele continua odiando Harry, mas os sentimentos podem mudar com o tempo...

**Revisem por favor!**

**Nota da Beta: **

Que perfeito! Amei, amei, amei! Amei o fora que ele deu na Ginevra, amei mais ainda o Talos, e AMEI O APARECIMENTO DO MEU LOIROO! Gente que coisa maaais lindona! Estou vibrando aqui. Apaixonei na fic! Acho que vou ter um ataque epiléptico se o próximo capitulo demorar, por isso, mandem reviews! Peloamordemerlin! Beijokas.

**Próximo Capítulo:** **Surpresas (nome pode ser alterado)**

Voldemort está desconfiado. Elza faz sua estréia como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes e faz uma triste escolha. Harry tem sua primeira aula de controle da água e Luna o surpreende. Draco está apenas irritado, porque Potter o está olhando tanto?

* * *

**Resposta as Revisões:**

**Tixa-chan: **Sim, o unicórnio representa a pureza e achei que seria bom Harry ter um desses por perto hehe. Eu sempre me perguntei, pq Luna é tão estranha? Não faz sentido, ele deve ter um segredo. Bom, é esse huahua. Eu quase não a coloquei na fic, mas achei que seria legal tê-la, só que é tão dificil retratar sua personalidade... Finalmente Draco e Harry se encontraram, pode não ter sido muito feliz esse primeiro encontro, mas quem sabe não melhora depois hehe.

**Princess Andromeda: **Que bom que você já está entendendo a fic. Minha maior preocupação quando comecei a escrever esta estória foi fazer as pessoas entendê-la hehe.Capítulo que vem o Narguilé de Luna vai mostrar para q veio, aguarde. O basilisco é do mau? Não, ele apenas estava seguindo os isntintos; além disso ele ainda vai fazer algumas participações no futuro. Gostei do sobrenome Nagel, mas não o usei pq Seeberg homenageia uma amiga.

**Monique: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Harry ainda pode futuramente ganhar mais alguns poderes, ainda estou trabalhando nisso hehe.

**Miyu Amamyia: **Talos tá fazendo sucesso hein? hehe. Como assim bichinho tem duplo sentido? Já que você gosta tanto de unicórnios, eu vou lhe adiantar uma coisa: no futuro você vai me odiar e me amar XD. Aguarde!

**Fabrielle: **Eu também quero um unicórnio!! Ia ser tão divertido. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Ge Black: **Ge!! Fiquei muito feliz com sua empolgação. Não sei se sempre poderei atualizar rápido, mas tô tentando dar o melhor de mim. Se as criaturas da floresta te deixaram trélgica, espero que a ditadura no mundo mágico tenha o mesmo efeito. Que bom que gostou do unicórnio de Harry!! E por falar em Harry, ele com certeza é gay, fala sério, eu odeio ele com Gina, mas fazer o que? Quem manda é Tia Rowling. Fico tão feliz quando escrevo Drarry e fico com vontade de esfregar na cara dela...huahua. Só pertubando. Vc acha mesmo que arraso? Muito obrigado mesmo! O primeiro econtro entre Draco e Harry foi problemático, mas com o tempo melhora...talvez hahuauh. Espere e verá.

**May Malfoy: **Draco um animago dragão? Hum...me deu umas idéias, mas deixa para outra fic. Bom, os olhos de Talos são de cor prateada, mas tem um tom de cinza, por isso Harry fica louco quando vê o cinza dos olhos de Talos hehe. Realmente Draco e Harry vão ter que ficar juntos, mas eu deixei uma brechinha no cap 2 para que talvez isso não ocorra. MAS eu sou compulsivo por final feliz, então...aguarde. A entrada de Draco foi suficientemente teatral? Eu sei, ele não fez muita coisa, prometo que no próximo capítulo ele terá uma participação maior.

**Nandda: **Valeu pelo elogio a fic. Por enquanto está tudo bem com Harry, mas nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão ganhar um tom mais sério. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Chris-chan:** Um livro slash? De jeito nenhum seria aceito, uma pena ¬¬. Ah sim, relaxe, a fic é Draco/Harry; mas como eu disse lá em cima, haverá algum Harry/Draco. Mas eu sou fã de carteirinha de Draco/Harry, só coloquei o contrário pq Harry vai precisar disso...como assim? Aguarde huahua. O slash da fic já começou sutil neste capítulo e a partir do cinco deve começar de fato. Eu sou viciado em mitologia, antes só grega, mas atualmente tenho lido bastante sobre várias outras: celta, hindu, nórdica, chinesa, etc... ótima semana para você.

**Yo Mismo: **Muito obrigado mesmo!!! Eu não fiz curso hehe, mas eu queria fazer, se achar um me passa o endereço. Não sei se realmente tenho um Dom, mas se eu tiver, então espero conseguir utilizá-lo! Adorei a descrição da fic na frase resumida. Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjaum.

**Mr. Hufflepuff: **Obrigado, sua revisão me deixou feliz. Realmente eu joguei o Tronquilho logo no comecinho para os leitores acharem que era o Familiar de Harry, quando na verdade era o unicórnio hehe. Esse "adeus" no final de sua revisão é igual a um "até logo", não é? Huahua. Espero que goste do capítulo 3.

**Kamila Youko: **Ai Kamila, sua revisão me deixou tão confuso...Fico feliz que esteja apreciando a fic. A história teve que correr no começo para explicar algumas coisas, relaxe que ainda vou enrolar bastante no futuro, seu masoquismo vai adorar hehe. Quando eu vi que vc achou uma história minha entediante eu surtei aqui; qual delas foi? Peço desculpas de qualquer forma, essa vai ser mais movimentada. Espero que goste desta fic.

**Mai: **Não se preocupe não Mai. Esta fic recebeu o selo do Inmetro "Spoilers Free" huaua. Só irei escrever uma fanfic com alguma coisa do livro 7 depois dele ser lançado no Brasil. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Bella Potter Malfoy: **Bella #Morde também#!!! Eu já estava imaginando se você leria essa fanfic hehe. Bom, quase que eu não deixo respondo sua revisão, pq vc a deixou no momento que eu coloquei o capítulo 3 huauha. Que bom que vc está gostando da estória e só o fato de você dizer que está melhor que "Garotos Determinados" já me anima bastante, pois eu adorei escrever aquela fic, mas achei um enredo mediano...essa aqui vai ser mais complexa. Estou super contete que os animais estejam te agradando, eles ainda vão aparecer bastante huahua. Gostou do nome "Coffe Break"? Decidi mantê-lo, afinal já estava acostumado. Bom, espero que goste dessa estória e continue a me dar o prazer de ler suas revisões. Bjus!

**MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVISÕES!**


	4. Pedras no Caminho

Oi povo,

Demorei um pouco, não é? Eu só escrevo no fim de semana e ando muito ocupado esses dias.

**De qualquer forma, está aqui o capítulo 4. Porém eu mudei o título do capítulo e algumas coisas que iriam acontecer.** Por quê? Por que a estória está se escrevendo, eu só digito hehe. Estou com várias idéias, às vezes não cabe tudo num capítulo só. Explico mais no final.

Espero que gostem!!

**GRANDE ANÚNCIO:** Eu, meus caros leitores,** irei começar uma tradução** de uma fanfic inglês que eu adoro: **MatchMakers Inc**. Basicamente é uma história que se passa no futuro, onde Draco é um estilista e Harry um secretário no ministério, Seamus vai tentar juntá-los em nome da empresa MatchMakers Inc. Quem se interessar, olha no meu profile ela.

**Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão pondo esta fic no "Favoritos" e no "Alerta".**

**Disclaimer: Não sou o dono de Harry Potter (Draco que é)** – _Disclaimer roubado de outra fic huahua_

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Pedras no Caminho

_1 mês atrás:_

- Deixe que eles fujam, Severo – Disse a figura pálida – Eu sei que eles escaparão assim que nós entrarmos. Não me importa. Você já sabe o que fazer.

- Sim, meu Lorde – Disse o antigo professor de Poções friamente – Apenas devemos observar quem são os integrantes da Ordem presentes e vazar as informações para o ministério. O resto é com eles, afinal, a Ordem está agindo ilegalmente.

Voldemort sorriu sem emoções. Logo iriam aparatar na Rua dos Alfeneiros e tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano. Harry Potter iria ser retirado da casa de seus parentes, pois a proteção que Alvo Dumbledore havia colocado na casa finalmente acabaria. O garoto escaparia provavelmente, mas isso era apenas um detalhe.

Claro que o Lorde das Trevas ainda desejava vê-lo morto, mas no momento estava preocupado com algumas coisas mais importantes. A ditadura imposta por Scrimgeour era no mínimo curiosa e ele precisava ser cuidadoso. O mundo mágico inglês estava se dividindo entre os que apoiavam a limpeza do sangue das famílias bruxas e aqueles que apoiavam um mundo governado em forma ditatorial.

Ainda existiam aqueles bruxos que apoiavam o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas esse era o menor grupo, os que acreditavam na liberdade. Tanto Voldemort quanto Scrimgeour não estavam preocupados com essas pessoas, não, a batalha real era entre os grandes líderes. Já estava ocorrendo uma batalha, mas anda não havia explodido a guerra. Quando isso ocorresse, um dos dois seria o novo líder dos bruxos ingleses, depois seria apenas questão de tempo antes de Harry Potter cair.

- Já está na hora, Severo. Estenda o braço – Ordenou o Lorde.

Snape fez como lhe foi ordenado e Voldemort tocou com a ponta da varinha na Marca Negra de seu servo. O ex-professor sufocou um grito, uma ardência espalhou-se pelo seu corpo e seu braço parecia estar em chamas. Figuras encapuzadas começaram a aparecer ao redor dos dois e o homem foi liberado de sua tortura.

- Vamos agora – Disse o Lorde das Trevas.

Com um alto estampido, o grupo apareceu na frente da casa dos Dursley. Todos olharam para onde supunham estar a casa e permaneceram em silêncio. Voldemort sorriu, logo estaria vendo o odiado garoto.

"O que será que está passando em sua cabeça?" pensou ele "Mostre sua fraca mente para mim Potter".

Usando a ligação que conectava os dois, Voldemort forçou caminho até a mente do garoto. Quando começou a visualizar algo, uma poderosa energia o repeliu. Surpreso, ele mais uma vez tentou um ataque mental, dessa vez com intenção de destruir uma barreira criada por Oclumência, porém mais uma vez foi rechaçado.

"O que está acontecendo?" pensou ele intrigado "A conexão com Potter foi quebrada? Mas isso é impossível."

Não havia jeito, parecia que a mente de Harry havia sido blindada e qualquer tentativa de passar as barreiras eram frustradas. O Lorde das Trevas imaginou que algo estava errado, de repente, o garoto havia voltado a ser sua preocupação número um. Convocou então seus comensais para uma retirada, mas a conexão mental foi restabelecida bruscamente, apesar de estar muito enfraquecida.

- Avancem – Gritou ele – Se atenham ao plano original.

Os comensais correram sem direção, mas logo a Casa dos Dursleys tornou-se visível e eles corrigiram seus rumos. Voldemort também se apressou, ele parecia deslizar como um dementador em busca de almas. Com um feitiço explosivo, Dolohov pôs a porta a baixo e o Lorde das Trevas entrou primeiro, ainda a tempo de visualizar o grupo reunido em volta de uma pá velha. Identificou o garoto e tentou atacá-lo, mas ele desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

- Bela – Chamou o homem.

- Sim mestre – Disse a mulher se ajoelhando diante de seu senhor.

- Informe aos nossos espiões no ministério a identidade dos integrantes da Ordem.

Com uma grande reverência, a Comensal desapareceu. Os outros foram também dispensados momentaneamente, sobrando apenas dois servos ao lado do Lorde.

- Lucius, Severo – Começou ele – Eu tenho missões especiais para vocês. Lucius, descubra como é possível uma ligação mental ser desfeita momentaneamente. Não estou em buscas de oclumência, que fique bem claro. Pesquise na biblioteca de sua mansão e em todas as outras fontes ao seu alcance.

O Comensal de longos cabelos loiros curvou-se diante de seu mestre e aparatou. Voldemort ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se estivesse considerando suas opções. Snape aguardava paciente, sabia muito bem que não deveria interromper o Lorde quando este refletia sobre algo.

- Severo, me acompanhe – Disse o homem pálido finalmente – Está na hora de visitar uma amiga, ela poderá nos dar algumas respostas.

Os dois se retiraram silenciosamente da sala da casa, não sem antes Voldemort lançar um feitiço, incendiando o lugar. Alguns minutos depois, a Casa número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros ardia em chamas.

---------

_20 dias depois:_

Elza aparatou em um beco escuro, em um dos muitos bairros de Londres. Correu apressada e entrou em um mercado próximo, segurando a bolsa com mais firmeza. Começou a percorrer os corredores do lugar, sem prestar atenção nos diversos produtos. Pensou ter ouvidos passos rápidos atrás de si, mas era apenas um garotinho correndo.

"Não podem ser eles" pensou ela, tentando se acalmar "Eu os despistei naquele parque de diversões".

Um par de vozes se elevou o suficiente para que a mulher ouvisse. Ela rapidamente se jogou atrás de uma pilha de abóboras, algumas pessoas olharam curiosas, mas acharam que era apenas mais uma jovem drogada do subúrbio de Londres. A mulher percebeu que seus temores haviam se concretizado, um agente do ministério ainda não havia perdido seu rastro.

- Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, morena, mais ou menos dessa altura e com uma roupa chamativa - Descreveu o homem – Você não a viu?

- Senhor, o que mais vejo aqui são pessoas desse tipo. Hoje em dia os jovens sempre se vestem de forma chamativa – Disse o idoso vendedor.

Elza agradeceu aos céus por seu disfarce estar dando certo. Antes de sair da Alemanha, tinha feito uma poção polissuco, usando uma mecha do cabelo de uma amiga; desde então tomava doses moderadas para permanecer com essa aparência. Os agentes do ministério estavam sendo implacáveis na perseguição, já era a quinta vez que tentava entrar na cidade sem sucesso.

- A mulher é uma fugitiva da poci...polit..polítia de Londres – Disse o agente, tentando mostra conhecimento trouxa.

- Você quer dizer da polícia?

- Isso. Eu vou revistar o lugar – Declarou ele solenemente.

- Não vai não, onde está seu distintivo? – Perguntou o senhor.

O agente não entendeu a pergunta. Pensou em azarar aquele homem, mas notou que várias pessoas o encaravam preocupadas. Não podia arriscar que elas o vissem lançando um feitiço. Suspirou avaliando as opções, notou que não poderia forçar sua entrada. Decidiu recuar, o rastro mágico da imigrante ilegal era claro na loja, mas já estava nessa perseguição há dias. Se ela queria tanto ficar em Londres, que ficasse, no fim das contas, seria capturada. Sua imagem circularia pelos jornais e ela seria identificada, coisa de rotina.

Elza sentiu-se extremamente aliviada**¹**, vendo o homem se afastando com expressão frustrada. Depois de alguns minutos, ergue-se cautelosamente do seu esconderijo improvisado. Algo puxou sua saia laranja berrante e ela se assustou, mas percebeu que era apenas o garotinho que havia visto mais cedo.

- Você se veste mal – Disse ele rindo inocente.

Elza sorriu para ele e se dirigiu à frente da loja, observando o movimento da rua. O vendedor que fora interrogado passou ao seu lado e ela podia jurar que ele havia piscado de forma cúmplice para ela. A mulher decidiu ignorar isso, estava grata, mas tinha uma missão a cumprir. Sabia que em tempos de guerra, a ajuda podia vir dos lugares mais inesperados.

Andou durante algum tempo, sempre evitando ficar muito tempo em um só lugar. De repente, sentiu seu corpo começar a modificar-se; o efeito da poção estava passando. Refugiando-se em um banheiro público, ela deixou que a transformação ocorre-se; não precisava usar mais essa forma.

"Só espero que Brumhilde fique bem" pensou ela, lembrando-se de sua amiga " Os agentes do ministério alemão provavelmente vão identificá-la, fazer algumas perguntas e descobrir a farsa. Desconfiarão de uma poção Polissuco e virão atrás de mim. Tomara que quando eles façam isso, o ano letivo tenha acabado".

Quando a transformação se completou, ela tirou de sua bolsa, uma roupa que caberia em uma boneca. Com um simples feitiço, a roupa esticou-se, transformando-se em um belo vestido em tamanho natural. Rapidamente se trocou, guardando as vestes antigas e saiu do banheiro como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Próxima parada: Hogsmeade" pensou, esticando sua varinha.

Logo, o bizarro ônibus roxo de três andares parou a sua frente. Uma jovem, de aparência séria e com um uniforme impecável, desceu do Nôitibus e fez uma reverência breve.

- Bem vinda ao Nôitibus Andante. Chamo-me Bethany Spencer, sou a condutora e cobradora. A tarifa é única, 15 sicles.

Elza estendeu o dinheiro e seguiu a garota, que a conduziu até uma cama circular de aparência mofada. A moça alemã sentou-se na cama e informou o seu destino. Bethany confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou para ocupar o lugar do motorista. O veículo saiu disparado, fazendo alguns prédios pularem.

A mulher loira percorreu o interior do ônibus com os olhos, não havia luxos, apenas o básico. Ela supôs que o ministro estava reduzindo ao máximo os custos, desviando o dinheiro para aumentar o investimento no setor militar. Estratégia básica de guerra. A confusão que se desenrolava na Inglaterra, já era conhecida pelos bruxos de outros países.

Duas horas depois, o Nôitibus freou bruscamente pelo que pareceu ser a quinta vez. A condutora se aproximou e avisou que haviam chegado a Hogsmeade, Elza agradeceu e desceu na rua principal, em frente a um bar de aparência acolhedora.

- Três Vassouras – Ela leu.

Ignorando as vozes animadas que vinham do lugar, entrou e pediu informações a uma mulher mais ou menos de sua idade.

- Com licença – Disse ela.

A outra mulher terminou de encher o copo de um cliente e voltou-se para a forasteira com um belo sorriso.

- Bem vinda ao Três Vassouras, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Pode me informar como chego a Hogwarts?

Madame Rosmerta olhou de cima a baixo a estranha visitante. Ela não parecia hostil, mas poderia ser uma armadilha de Scrimgeour ou de Lorde Voldemort. Não poderia arriscar.

- Eu poderia saber qual o motivo de você procurar a escola? – Perguntou ela visivelmente desconfiada.

- Eu gostaria de me inscrever para a vaga de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- A vaga já foi preenchida – Declarou a dona do bar.

- Mesmo assim – Disse Elza insistente – Eu preciso tentar, por favor.

Madame Rosmerta ergueu a sobrancelha, mas percebeu sinceridade da outra. Já trabalhava a um bom tempo em Hogsmeade e sempre apareciam em seu bar pessoas procurando emprego no castelo. Olhou nos olhos da estranha e sentiu uma vontade repentina de levá-la a Hogwarts. Alguém com olhos azuis tão hipnotizantes não deveria ser má.

- Venha comigo – Disse Rosmerta decidida.

As duas subiram uma escadaria e entraram no que aparentava ser o quarto da dona do Três Vassouras. O lugar era simples, mas as paredes estavam cheias de retratos da mulher e um mural exibia vários recados de admiradores. Madame Rosmerta foi até a lareira, conjurou fogo e jogou um pó nas chamas. Depois de alguns segundos, a cabeça do professor Flitwick apareceu entre as labaredas.

- Olá minha cara Rosmerta, em que posso lhe ser útil? – Disse ele com sua voz esganiçada.

- Estou com uma forasteira aqui, ela está interessada na vaga de professora de DCAT – Explicou ela meio abobalhada – Acho que ela tem potencial. Tenho um pressentimento bom sobre ela.

- Pressentimentos não servem como currículo – Disse o professor, encarando Elza – Mas verei o que posso fazer. Venha até o castelo, se você for uma espiã, será mais fácil lidar com você lá.

O homenzinho olhou desconfiado para as duas mulheres e desapareceu entre as chamas. Madame Rosmerta conduziu em silêncio a outra até uma charrete antiga, parecia perdida em pensamentos. Elza não estava preocupada, o efeito de seu controle mental passaria em breve, a outra logo estaria normal. A dona do Três Vassouras explicou que aquela charrete era conduzida por um testrálio e que ele já sabia o caminho. A Desperta agradeceu e sentou-se em um dos bancos. Logo, o animal a estava conduzindo para o castelo.

- Ei amigo, você pode se apressar um pouco? - Perguntou Elza para o testrálio quando se afastaram do bar.

- Você sabe falar? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Sei. Eu sou uma das Filhas Despertas – Explicou ela – E posso enxergar você muito bem.

O animal apenas concordou com a cabeça e aumentou o ritmo de suas passadas. Elza deixou-se ser conduzida e logo estava cruzando o portão de entrada. No momento que adentrou os terrenos de Hogwarts, foi tomada por um enjôo súbito, seu poder de enxergar os feitiços se descontrolou; existia muita magia concentrada naquele lugar. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo a náusea ceder.

"Esse é o problema de poder sentir a magia" pensou ela chateada "Alterações mágicas bruscas são horríveis para quem pode percebê-las. Tomara que Harry consiga se adaptar rápido".

Depois de alguns minutos, o testrálio parou em frente ao portão principal do castelo. Elza sussurrou um agradecimento e o animal se afastou, voltando para o bar e uma confusa Madame Rosmerta.

- Vamos lá – Disse ela baixinho, se aproximando da entrada.

O portão imediatamente se abriu e cinco figuras a estavam esperando: um homem gigantesco, outro homem gordo e meio careca, uma mulher coberta com chalés e grandes óculos (Elza franziu a testa, pois teve a impressão de já a ter visto antes), o pequeno professor Flitwick e uma mulher de rosto severo.

- Sou a diretora da escola, Minerva Mcgonagall – Anunciou a bruxa de rosto severo – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Me chamo Elza Flidias**²** Seeberg e gostaria de preencher a vaga de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Explicou Elza com toda calma que alguém consegue reunir, quando quatro varinha e um guarda-chuva estão apontadas para ela – Será que não podemos entrar?

- Quais suas referências? – Continuou Minerva, ignorando o pedido da outra.

- Uma carta de...um ex-diretor – Disse ela hesitante – Eu sinceramente acho que devíamos entrar, eu...

- Você não decide nada aqui – Disse o homem gordo – Estamos em guerra, não mostraremos o interior do castelo para qualquer um. Mostre esta carta.

Elza abriu a bolsa devagar, sendo observada atentamente por todos. Puxou então um minúsculo envelope lacrado, mas não ousou pegar sua varinha para não assustar os outros.

- Accio envelope.

O papel saiu bruscamente da mão dela, indo parar nas mãos da diretora. Mcgonagall olhou incrédula para a frente da carta, reconhecendo a caligrafia de Dumbledore, apesar de estar quase ilegível.

- Eu reduzi para caber na bolsa – Disse Elza apressada.

O professor de feitiços fez alguns testes no envelope, para ver se havia alguma armadilha. Quando finalmente se satisfez, devolveu a carta para Mcgonagall que a aumentou. Dumbledore tinha assinado sobre o lacre, comprovando sua autenticidade. As mãos de Minerva tremeram ao abri o envelope e finalmente ler seu conteúdo.

_Ao futuro diretor ou diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Meu caro sucessor,_

_Se você está recebendo esta carta, quer dizer que os tempos estão difíceis e eu já não me encontro presente para ajudar. Não sei quem é a pessoa que está lhe entregando esta carta, mas garanto que você pode confiar nela, procure por um colar em forma de lua cheia. Atenda ao pedido desta pessoa, torne-a professora se ela assim desejar. Não posso lhe convencer que este não é um truque do(s) inimigo(s), por isso só peço que confie em seu próprio julgamento. Gostaria de lhe dar conselhos, mesmo que talvez já seja tarde para isso. Por mais que os tempos sejam sombrios, não deixe que a desconfiança nuble seus olhos. Enquanto as pessoas permanecerem unidas, acreditando uma nas outras, haverá uma chance a paz e a esperança de um mundo melhor. Desejo sorte a você. Espero que tudo acabe bem._

_Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore_

Minerva reprimiu um soluço e passou a carta aos outros professores. A expressão de todos pareceram se suavizar depois de ler o papiro com a caligrafia do ex-diretor.

- Onde está o colar? – Perguntou Mcgonagall recompondo-se.

Elza não pareceu surpresa, já imaginava que deveria provar sua identidade. Puxou de dentro de suas veste o seu colar com o pendente da Lua Dúbia. Como era noite e uma bela lua iluminava o lugar, o pendente pareceu brilhar ainda mais refletindo os raios prateados de sua versão maior.

- Muito bem – Declarou Minerva – Eu confiarei nas palavras de Alvo e nas suas também, senhorita Flidias. Horácio, por favor, avise a Dédalo que ele está dispensado do cargo, tenho certeza que ele ficará bastante feliz.

O professor de poções saiu à procura de Dédalo Diggle.

- Senhorita Flidias, assim que entrar no castelo estará aceitando o cargo de professora – Disse Mcgonagall, abrindo espaço para a outra entrar – Seja bem vinda.

Elza deu um passo a frente, entrando na Escola. No instante que pôs os pés no Salão Principal, sua habilidade de perceber os feitiços mais uma vez entrou em ação, e a mulher pode ver uma imensa sombra negra vindo em sua direção.

"Uma maldição" pensou ela, antes de ser engolfada pela nuvem sombria.

Elza encontrava-se perdida em meio aquele negrume. Aquela maldição era realmente poderosa e a nova professora procurou o significado dela. Como se fosse um sonho, ela viu alguém, há muito tempo atrás, amaldiçoando o cargo que agora ela ocupava. O feitiço conduziria à ruína e à desgraça qualquer pessoa que assumisse o posto de professor daquela matéria.

"Se eu recuar agora, ainda posso me libertar" pensou Elza hesitante.

A mulher queria gritar, estava se sentindo sufocada em meio aquele poder maligno. Sentiu Palanto, que até então estava dentro de si, sair de seu peito. Seu Familiar voou ao seu redor, tentando protegê-la, mas era em vão. Ou ela saia do castelo, ou aceitava as conseqüências.

"O regente me deu esta tarefa, não posso falhar com ele. Além do mais, se eu não aceitar o cargo, outra pessoa o fará. Eu preciso seguir em frente, mesmo que isso me destrua. Eu preciso ensinar a nova geração a se defender, preciso ensinar Harry a controlar seus poderes. Muita gente conta comigo, não vou desapontá-los".

Elza deu um passo à frente e a escuridão entrou em seu corpo, desaparecendo por completo. A mulher perdeu o equilíbrio, mas foi amparada a tempo por Hagrid.

- Professora Flidias, a senhorita está bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Estou – Disse ela, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Palanto – Foi uma viagem longa até aqui, estou cansada.

- Venha, irei lhe mostrar seus aposentos – Disse McGonagall – Pedirei para a enfermeira da escola passar em seu quarto em instantes.

Elza agradeceu e seguiu com o grupo. Palanto voava por perto, mas preferiu não discutir a escolha de sua mestra, pois sabia que aquilo era para o bem maior.

"Que Gaia nos proteja" pediu ele em uma prece silenciosa, mas seu coração dizia que o destino dos dois já estava selado.

------------

_Tempo atual:_

Assim que Draco se afastou, ele resolveu retirar sua máscara de indiferença e uma expressão intrigada passou pelo seu rosto.

"Por que Potter teve esta reação?" pensou confuso.

Não que isso o preocupasse, se Potter começasse a partir para a agressão física, estava tudo bem por Draco. O loiro tinha plena consciência que era mais alto e um pouco mais forte que o grifinório. Mesmo o moreno tendo experiência em seus conflitos com Voldemort, Draco sabia que tinha uma certa vantagem fisicamente falando, claro.

A reação que realmente o preocupava havia acontecido entre as pernas do outro garoto. Enquanto Potter o pressionava contra a parede, o menor havia colado seu corpo ao dele e Draco pode perceber uma "protuberância" encostada em sua coxa. O sonserino havia ficado sem reação, por isso nem tentou se soltar do aperto do outro.

"Provavelmente foi a Weasley que mexeu com ele" pensou com desprezo " Ou quem sabe ele virou gay".

- Será possível que... – Começou ele, mas não pode concluir a frase, pois um trio de sonserinos se aproximava.

Enquanto a Grifinória tinha o trio de ouro formado por Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger; a Sonserina tinha o quarteto de ouro. Seus membros eram Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Nathalie Avery**³** e Draco Malfoy.

Aquele quarteto existia desde o terceiro ano, mas não se reuniam com frequência, pois não seria bem visto um grupo de filhos de Comensais da Morte poderosos andando juntos. Apesar disso, já haviam pregado algumas peças e realizado algumas festas ilegais em salas vazias no decorrer deste tempo. Porém o jogo havia se invertido, o Lorde das Trevas estava mais uma vez na ativa, o quarteto estava decidido a ficar unido e tornar o último ano deles em Hogwarts inesquecível.

- Olá Draco, estávamos começando a nos perguntar onde você tinha se enfiado – Disse Theodore se aproximando.

- Apenas fui dar um "olá" para Potter – Respondeu Draco, voltando a sua atitude indiferente.

- Como se isso fosse alguma novidade – Comentou Nathalie.

- Falando em novidade – Disse Pansy, abraçando um dos braços do amigo – Mostre-nos.

- Não aqui no corredor - Respondeu Draco rispidamente – Vamos achar uma cabine.

O quarteto se dirigiu ao fundo do trem, achando uma cabine ocupada por alunos do segundo ano que foram prontamente expulsos. O loiro trancou a porta e os outros três se reuniram em torno dele. Draco enrolou a manga de sua camisa, expondo sua pele e uma tatuagem incompleta.

- O início de uma marca negra – Disse Pansy orgulhosa.

- Finalmente – Disse Theodore entediado – Você provavelmente é o mais velho filho de Comensal a receber o início marca.

- Concordo com o Theo – Falou Nathalie – Se tivesse assassinado Dumbledore ano passado, já teria ganhado.

- Duvido que algum de vocês dois tivesse feito a metade do que ele fez – Interveio Pansy – Ele conseguiu burlar as defesas de Hogwarts sozinho, permitindo a entrada dos nossos pais e a morte do velho.

- E o que vocês panacas fizeram? – Perguntou Draco com desdém – Ao invés de participarem do ataque, ficaram nos seus dormitórios, fingindo que não sabiam o que iria acontecer.

- Ainda assim, acho que o Lorde foi excessivamente bondoso com você – Disse Theodore corando levemente – De qualquer forma, vocês sabem o que o Lorde está aprontando?

- Ninguém sabe – Disse Nathalie suspirando – Todos os comensais estão em missões secretas. Tentei descobrir o paradeiro de meu pai, mas não consegui.

- Acho melhor esquecer Naty, eu consegui entreouvir uma conversa de meus pais. Algo estranho aconteceu durante o ataque a casa dos parentes de Potter – Explicou Pansy.

- Meu pai anda muito ocupado – Disse Draco – O Lorde incumbiu ele de pesquisar algo, mas ele ainda não achou nada.

- Eu soube que ele está procurando uma pessoa – Disse Theo – O professor Snape o está ajudando.

- Ex-professor, você quer dizer – Disse Pansy.

- É uma pena ele não ser mais nosso professor – Disse Naty.

- Aposto que o novo professor vai ser mais um lobisomem ou quem sabe um amante de trouxas – Disse Draco.

- Não importa – Disse Pansy, desenrolando a manga da blusa de Draco – Vamos ter que recepcioná-lo em alto estilo.

O quarteto sorriu maldosamente. Aquele sétimo ano seria bastante divertido.

---------

Harry se deixou ser conduzido de volta à cabine por Rony. No momento, não confiava em seu próprio corpo, talvez acabasse correndo atrás de Malfoy. O problema é que ele não queria ver Malfoy para brigar e sim para fazer algo um pouco mais...íntimo.

- O que foi aquilo Harry? – Perguntou Neville sorrindo.

- Eu...

- Harry Potter, você não deve atacar outro aluno dessa forma, por mais idiota que ele seja – Disse Hermione brava.

- Eu achei brilhante – Disse Rony divertindo-se – Eu teria dado um soco antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede.

- Cale-se Rony – Disse Hermione – Harry, você não é assim. Agiu estranho as férias todas e agora mais isso. O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, Mione – Disse ele hesitante – Apenas explodi...de raiva, claro.

- Eu preciso contar para o Dino e o Seamus – Disse Neville contente – Vejo vocês depois.

- Vou com você – Disse Gina, olhando para o chão.

Os dois saíram da cabine. Depois de algum tempo, Rony e Hermione saíram apressados, pois foram investigar o motivo de uma confusão no ultimo vagão do trem. A garota lançou um olhar preocupado para Harry, que estava corado e evitava responder qualquer pergunta dela.

- Então – Começou Luna em uma voz distante – Você já achou seu companheiro.

- Parece que sim – Disse Harry, mantendo os olhos fixos na janela.

- E parece que a escolha não lhe agradou muito.

- É Malfoy. Claro que não me agradou – Disse ele irritando-se.

- Se ele é seu companheiro, então significa que foram feitos um para o outro.

- Eu e Malfoy? Nunca. Eu já não gosto da idéia de que seja um homem e definitivamente não gosto da idéia que ele seja aquele sonserino arrogante, metido e...

- Bonito? – Arriscou ela.

Harry ergue uma sobrancelha descrente. A garota deu uma risada baixinha.

- Não entendo por que você está tão histérico assim – Disse Luna.

- Talvez eu esteja 'histérico' por que estamos em guerra e meu companheiro, que deveria lutar ao meu lado, é Draco Malfoy. Um possível Comensal da Morte – Disse Harry, levantando-se do banco – E tudo que consigo pensar agora envolve nós dois em uma cama.

Luna deu uma risada meio escandalosa, atitude pouco comum dela. Parando abruptamente de rir, os olhos da garota brilharam quando ela fez a próxima pergunta.

- Como você imagina vocês dois?

- LUNA – Gritou Harry em tom de alerta, mas um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto.

Na verdade, Harry estava bloqueando aqueles pensamentos com todas as forças. Não queria saber o que aconteceria se os deixasse fluir livremente.

- Você vai ouvir esta pergunta outra vez – Disse ela, dando de ombros e cobrindo o rosto com um exemplar de 'O Pasquim'.

- Por que não gosta de seu companheiro Harry? – Perguntou Talos com um pouco de censura na voz.

- Até você vai me perturbar?

Talos fungou impaciente e, transformou-se na esfera de luz branca, entrou no peito de Harry.

"Loucos" pensou o garoto " Já não basta tudo que está acontecendo, agora mais isso".

-----------

Harry passou o resto da viagem em silêncio. Mesmo quando seus amigos retornaram, ele preferiu não comentar nada, eles podiam pensar o que quisessem. Além do mais, ele estava ficando sensivelmente enjoado. A náusea era tanta que nem notou um par de olhos cinzentos o observando a distância ao sair do trem.

Luna, Harry, Gina e Neville dividiram uma carruagem para irem ao castelo. Rony e Hermione foram em carruagens separadas com os monitores da Lufa-lufa. O percurso foi tranqüilo, porém o enjôo do garoto só piorava e Luna parecia um pouco mais pálida também.

- Você se acostuma – Sussurrou ela para ele – Excesso de magia.

Ele tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Quando as carruagens cruzaram o portão de entrada, Harry quase não resistiu, porém uma quentura no peito inesperada fez o enjôo ir embora. Ele então soube que Talos o estava ajudando. Olhou para Luna, ela cantarolava baixinho com os olhos fechados, tentando se distrair.

As carruagens apararam e os alunos entraram no salão principal. Apenas algumas pessoas conversavam, mas o silêncio da estação de King Cross ainda permanecia fortemente presente. Um grupinho de alunos novatos entrou no Salão, porém o grupo era menor que costumava ser. A professora Mcgonagall levantou-se de sua cadeira, ela parecia mais velha e cansada do que da última vez que Harry a vira.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir um minuto de silêncio pela recente morte do nosso diretor – Disse ela, desnecessariamente, pois quase ninguém falava. Apenas os sonserinos continuavam a conversar em voz baixa.

- Vamos começar com a cerimônia de seleção.

Harry deu pouca atenção para o processo, pois estava ocupado de mais olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir, sentia quase que uma necessidade de ver o outro.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse tocá-lo...o que estou pensando?"

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse clarear seus pensamentos. Forçou-se a olhar para as mesas dos professores, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver Elza sentada lá; porém ela não deu sinal de reconhecê-lo. Ele supôs que ela estava apenas seguindo como planejado, não mostrando a ligação dos dois. Seu olhar continuou a perambular até parar sobre Draco de novo.

"Que droga, por que tinha que ser justo você?" pensou frustrado.

A única coisa que o impedia de sair correndo até o seu rival eram os olhares constantes de Gina. A garota o observava casualmente, mas ele percebia que ela parecia ponderar algo. Harry decidiu ignorar por hora sua ex-namorada, concentrando-se na cerimônia. Nem um minuto inteiro havia passado e ele já estava com a atenção focada em Draco mais uma vez.

De repente, o garoto loiro olhou-o diretamente nos olhos; uma expressão de desprezo marcava sua face. Harry abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, mas aqueles olhos cinzentos pareceram grudados na sua memória.

"Ele sabia que eu estava olhando" pensou incrédulo, sentindo o rosto corar "O que ele vai pensar de mim..."

Arriscou levantar a cabeça e ver se o outro ainda o encarava, mas, para seu alívio, Draco havia retornado a conversar com Pansy; porém claramente mais irritado.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado quando está observando alguém – Sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido.

Harry quase deu caiu da cadeira. A ruiva sorria tristemente para ele.

- Não precisa se assustar – Disse ela – Eu não vou contar para ninguém.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando – Disse Harry com a voz fraca.

- Harry – Disse ela em tom de reprovação – Eu fui sua namorada por um bom tempo e sou sua amiga há seis anos. Conheço muito bem essa expressão boba que você estava fazendo. Antigamente, eu era a razão dela – Completou, desviando o rosto.

- Gina, eu...

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se explicar para mim. Só seja mais cuidadoso, alguém pode acabar notando...

- Notando o que? – Perguntou Rony, desgrudando sua boca da de Hermione.

- Que ele odeia beterraba – Disse Gina brincando – Assunto particular. Agora cala boca que a seleção já acabou.

Ela lançou um olhar para Harry que dizia claramente 'essa conversa não acabou'. O moreno não sabia o que fazer, notou que Gina ainda estava irritada com ele, mas parecia também intrigada. Ele gostava dela, queria que ela fosse sua companheira e não um bastardo arrogante como Malfoy. Olhou rapidamente para o loiro e que ele lhe deu um olhar frio em resposta.

"Eu pensei que ele também sentiria atração por mim" pensou confuso "Eu preciso falar com Elza".

- Muito bem – Disse Mcgonagall – Como diretora da Escola eu quero alertar que é terminantemente proibido entrar na floresta. É totalmente proibido o uso de qualquer artigo da loja Gemialidades Weasleys ou afins. Os que quiserem ser membros do time de quadribol se inscrevam com os diretores de suas Casas. Também quero apresentar a nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Professora Flidias.

A bela mulher levantou graciosamente e acenou para todos. Alguns aplausos esparsos foram ouvidos, misturado a murmúrios em todas as mesas. Harry sabia exatamente o que todos estavam pensando, como uma mulher que parecia ser tão frágil poderia ensinar a matéria mais importante agora que Voldemort estava a solta. Elza sentou-se de novo, com uma expressão meio desapontada e pela primeira vez olhou para o ele.

Os pêlos da nuca do garoto se arrepiaram, sentiu uma inquietação ao ver uma expressão cansada no rosto a guardiã do Lago do Despertar. Ela apontou discretamente para cima e ele seguiu a indicação, fingindo olhar o céu falso do Salão. Palanto estava voando em círculos e, notando que Harry o avistara, desceu ao seu encontro, pousando na mesa.

- Elza pediu que você a encontrasse às onze da noite em sua sala. Você pode fazer isso? – perguntou a ave – Apenas balance a cabeça se puder.

Ele fez que sim e a águia alçou vôo, erguendo-se a cima da multidão e pousando em frente a Luna, transmitindo-lhe alguma mensagem. Por fim Palanto voou mais uma vez e se dirigiu a Elza, informando as respostas.

A professora McGonagall terminou seu discurso, finalizando com as palavras de Dumbledore sobre a importância da união das Casas. A diretora finalmente declarou o início do jantar e Harry percebeu pela primeira vez que estava faminto. Com uma última olhada para Draco, começou a comer.

----------

Faltando quinze minutos para as onze, Harry saiu do quarto coberto por sua Capa de Invisibilidade e carregando o Mapa do Maroto. Chegou sem grandes problemas até a sala de Elza e bateu na porta, guardando o Mapa no bolso. A mulher abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver o garoto surgir aparentemente do nada.

- Capa de Invisibilidade – Sussurrou ele.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, convidando-o a entrar. Harry entrou e lembrou-se das outras vezes que estivera naquela sala, mais uma vez o lugar havia sofrido uma grande mudança. Estava decorado em um estilo medieval, os móveis eram antigos e alguns quadros com cenas de batalhas adornavam a parede. Uma estante abarrotada de livros encontrava-se na parede esquerda, ao lado da mesa da professora.

- Cansado? – Disse ela, convidando-o a sentar em uma poltrona – Eu estava ansiosa para nossa primeira aula.

- Tudo bem. Já me acostumei a dormir pouco – Respondeu ele amargamente, lembrando-se de seus pesadelos.

- Não vamos demorar muito – Disse ela – Nós vamos para Gaia, praticamos um pouco com seu Dom e depois voltamos.

- Antes disso – Começou Harry corando – Eu queria tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Claro. Mas deixe-me perguntar uma coisa primeiro – Disse ela com uma expressão preocupada – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou – Respondeu ele confuso – Só com um pouco de fome.

- Nenhum enjôo? Dor de cabeça talvez? – Perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

- Não. Eu senti isso quando cheguei em Hogwarts, mas depois Talos fez algo e eu melhorei.

- Ah sim, entendo – Disse ela sorrindo – Ele está acionando o poder de cura dele, evitando os sintomas do excesso de magia. Amanhã tente ficar sem ele dentro de você, logo se acostumará e as náuseas passarão. Quanto mais Talos ficar te curando, mas vai gastar energia e mais você terá que comer.

Harry concordou um pouco contrariado, não o agradava passar o dia quase vomitando; mas supunha que era melhor que passar o resto do ano morrendo de fome.

- Minha vez de perguntar – Disse ele hesitante – Eu...eu meio que...descobri quem é meu companheiro...

- Você achou? – Perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos – Tem certeza?

- Sim – Disse ele, endurecendo a voz.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou ela – Quando eu descobri o meu fiquei tão feliz. Você não parece muito satisfeito.

- Meu companheiro é um sonserino, filho de Comensais da Morte e possivelmente um também. Draco Malfoy – Harry fechou os punhos irritado – E eu estou agindo como um idiota perto dele, só pensando em...beijá-lo e em fazer outras coisas.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que só você está agindo assim – Disse ela astutamente.

- Sim.

- Normalmente os companheiros não sentem nada por nós Despertos originais – Explicou ela – Bom, no seu caso ele sente ódio. De qualquer forma, só depois do primeiro beijo entre vocês ele começará a sentir algo por você.

- Só depois do que? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Do primeiro beijo – Repetiu ela – Ele então vai começar a sentir-se atraído por você, até que chegará uma hora que vocês necessitarão ter contatos sexuais.

Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar. Elza já devia estar acostumada a explicar aos novatos como as coisas funcionavam, mas o garoto com certeza não estava acostumado a ouvir aquilo.

- Mas quero que fique bem claro – Disse Elza em tom sério – Atração é muito diferente de amor. Vocês podem se sentir fortemente atraídos, mas não significa que vocês dois vão se apaixonar.

O aluno olhou para sua professora esperançoso. Se aquilo fosse verdade, então poderia tentar manter um relacionamento com alguém. Quem sabe montar uma família, tudo que precisava era se encontrar algumas vezes com Malfoy e...satisfazer as necessidades.

- Você já está tendo desejos sexuais em relação a ele? – Perguntou Elza.

Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça, olhando intensamente para os tênis, com se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

- Quando você fantasia sobre vocês dois, em que posição você está?

O garoto olhou incrédulo nos olhos dela, com as bochechas coradas. Percebeu uma sombra cruzar os olhos azuis da mulher, mas não deu importância. Lembrou-se de Luna o avisando sobre aquela pergunta.

- O que isso importa?

- Bom, isso pode te mostrar se você será o ativo e o passivo na relação futura de vocês – Disse ela sorrindo calmamente – Também define a quem Gaia concedeu maiores poderes. Claro que as coisas podem se inverter e isso vale para as duas coisas.

Elza suspirou fundo, se acalmando. A expressão irritada de Harry estava começando a chateá-la.

- Harry, o sexo é muito tabu nesta sociedade – Disse a mulher sentando-se na poltrona em frente a que o garoto estava sentado – Para Gaia, é a união perfeita entre corpo e mente de dois de seus Filhos. Talvez você entenda isso depois, agora vamos nos apressar. Tire sua peça de prata.

Harry não se convenceu nem um pouco com a explicação de Elza. Achava uma bobagem aquilo, já tinha união mental com um bruxo psicopata, não precisava de mais uma. E Gina já tinha lhe proporcionado união física há muito tempo. Sorridente com esta lembrança, Harry tirou seu bracelete, o mundo pareceu sair um instante de foco.

- Muito bem – Disse Elza, a voz dela distante – Agora quero se concentre em um lugar específico de Demétria, o Portão Principal. Imagine-se lá. Pense que vai aparatar, se você não se concentrar no corpo todo, vai acabar deixando uma parte da mente para trás e as conseqüências não vão ser nem um pouco legais.

Harry engoliu em seco, mas fez como ela pediu. O mundo foi rapidamente sumindo de sua visão, as luzes apagaram-se. Só a escuridão restava, mas, da mesma forma que ela veio, também foi embora. O garoto apareceu em frente ao Portão Principal, havia retornado a Gaia.

* * *

**Coffe Break:**

Explicações:

**1 – **Antes que alguém me pergunte 'por que Elza simplesmente não hipnotizou o homem e se mandou?'. Harry vai fazer esta pergunta próximo capítulo, se acalmem hehe.

**2 –** Flidias em homenagem a deusa celta dos animais da floresta e Brumhilde (a amiga de Elza) vêm de uma valquíria da mitologia nórdica.

**3 **– Mais uma nova personagem, filha do comensal da morte Avery.

**Comentários do autor:**

Muito bem. Não teve a primeira aula de Harry controlando a água, próximo capítulo vai ter isso. Eu ia continuar escrevendo, mas o capítulo ia ficar muito grande, preferi parar aqui.

Alguém se perguntou onde estão Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle? Eles vão aparecer em breve. Draco teve uma participação maior dessa vez, mas a partir do próximo capítulo eu irei ficar alternando o ponto de vista entre Harry e Draco.

**Revise, por favor!**

**Nota da Beta: **

Hey xuxuus! Tudo baom? Quem amou o capitulo e já tá com a faca na mão e com olhos assassinos para agilizar o proximo capitulo levanta a mão. (Beta disfarçadamente levantando as duas). Sabe qual é a melhor pressão piscicológica para um autor? Reviews! Exatamente, quanto mais ele recebe, mais vergonha ele vai sentir por demorar! O que devemos fazer? Lotar a caixa de email dele com tantas reviews possiveis:D Eu amei, ameiiiii, o Harry é ultra fofo, o Draco é um Deus personificado, eu amo essa fic e quase tive um ataque de felicidade quando li mais um capitulo! ATUALIZA LOGO VILONZINHOOO! Isso é uma ordem! (carinha de diabo do msn) Beijos povinho, e não esqueçam da pressão piscicológica:D

**Próximo Capítulo:**** Água, Tortura e Gatinhos? (Nome pode ser alterado)**

Finalmente Harry tem sua primeira aula para controlar seu novo poder e terá uma luta amigável com Luna. Draco é convocado por Voldemort a assistir um interrogatório. Elza dá sua primeira aula e prova seu valor. Harry tem um sonho com Draco **(Alerta de Lemon leve)**. Surge uma nova matéria: Leis Ministeriais. Quem é o professor? Ou devo dizer professora?

**Resposta as Revisões:**

**Mai: **Aqui está!! Espero que goste.

**Mr. Hufflepuff: **Muito bem, quando eu tinha lido o seu "adeus" eu achei que vc não tinha gostado hehe. Vou prestar atenção nos erros, normalmente minha beta faz isso por mim hahau esses erro em Hogwarts é normal, as vezes digito depressa e acabo errando a tecla. Adeus!!

**Yo mismo: **Só uma frase: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo viu?

**Fabrielle: **Gina é não é tão chata assim, eu só odeio quando ela se aproxima muito de Harry hehe. Vc gosta dos Malfoy? Aguarde, eu pretendo colocar Lucius na jogada em breve.

**Azmaria-chan: **Eu vou tentar não enrolar muito, mas de vez em quando as coisas fogem do controle huahua. Draco/Harry é perfeito demais, Draco não é sensível nem a pau. Mitologia é meu vicio mesmo, se vc já leu este capítulo, vai perceber que ela está presente de novo. O enfim sós vai demorar um pouco, só relaxe e aproveite, quero botar umas dúvidas na cabeça de Draco antes de qualquer coisa...

**Miyu Amamyia: **Eu tinha notado esse duplo sentido, mas achei que seria forçar a barra um pouco huahua. Elza teve que fazer uma escolha e garanto que ela não se arrependerá no fim de tudo. Só vc é viciada em Slash? Eu tb!!! Vc vai me odiar e me amar...escreva minhas palavras.

**Princess Andromeda: **Talos é meio bobo sim, pq na minha visão ele ainda está um pouco timido com Harry. Próximo capítulo, vcc vai ver a verdade do pequeno Nano hauhau Luna se revelará. Realmente eu queria um nome mais simples, ma spara não ser injusto com vc, eu preferi chamar Elza pelo sobrenome do meio.

**May malfoy Snape:** Draco está fazendo aparições rápidas, mas calma que próximo capítulo, ele terá uma parte só dele. O Slash da fic mesmo começa...hum...bem, assim, mais ou menos no capítulo 5. Eu quero ir com calma por enquanto, planejando os passos na história para não ter nenhum furo depois. ;)

**Firewhisker7: **Eu tb essa história de busca de companheiro, eu tinha necessidade de escrever uma hehe!! Realmente um unicórnio falando é estranho, alias, qualquer animal falando é estranho; mas...é a vida. Como assim um unicórnio é muito J. K.? Fico imaginando quem viaja mais, ela ou eu...O que vc tem para falar sobre o Draco? Agora ta curioso.

**Aninha: **Eu sei, eu sei...demorei de mais...mas foi sem querer.

**Ge Black:** Olá querida Ge, desculpa a demora. Nem fale em semana de prova...eu tô em "semanas de provas e trabalhos" na facu, tô sem tempo algum, por isso as atualizações vão demorar um pouco. Realmente a ditadura no mundo mágico é inspirada nas ditaduras brasileira, mas em nennhum dos ditadores especificamente.Vou te contar um segredinho do próximo capítulo: Draco tem o Sangue, mas a parte espiritual dele não foi despertada!

**Kamila youko: **Sabe uma coisa que eu gosto em você Kamila? Sua percepção aguçada, muito bom ter alguém assim lendo a fic. Então foi GD que vc não gostou? Dá um desconto vai, foi minha primeira fic de HP. Quanto ao capítulo: Moody não se controlou fácil, eu fiz ele soltar Harry e se jogar na cadeira "cozinhando o mau humor". Quanto a qeustão das aspas para acentuar a ironia, eu acho desnecessário, afinal, ironia devem ser sutis. "Os membros...foram se dispersando" deixo a cargo do leitor imaginar como eles estavam se comportando; minha primeira revisão na primeira fic que escrevi disse que eu descrevia de mais. Como surgiu a idéia do escrevedor? Minha querida Kamila, vc atingiu um dos segredo da fic e será recompensada com o nome do capítulo que isso será revelado "Remetente: Alfred Burns"; olhe atentamente viu? Mas bico fechado para não estragar a surpresa. Continue criticando, é com grande prazer que eu leio suas revisões.

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Oi Bella, que bom que está gostando da fic. Então, vc quer que o Talos dê uma passada na sua casa? Vou conversar com ele. O comecinho deste capítulo foi uma resposta sobre sua pergunta se Draco havia notado alguma coisa. Espero que dê para eu começar logo a interação Draco/Harry, mas isso ainda pode demorar um pouco...ou talvez não. Sei lá, tô me decidindo ainda...vamos ve o que acontece. Bjão!!

**Yocamurius: **Fico muito feliz que vc estejagostando e tb pq vc revisou! Draco vai é pirar quando descobrir o que está passando na cabecinha de Harry, coitado! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Aninha: **Desculpe minha garnde demora!! Mas é que eu tô mt ocupado, juro que não é minha culpa. Sei mt bem como é irritante quando um autor demora de atualizar uma fic...bom, fique tranquila que eu não vou abandonar esta fic, ela é meu atual xodó! Hehe. Quanto a colocar mais um capítulo em GD eu pretendo fazer isso...algum dia. A preguiça combinada com um bloqueio criativo para o epílogo dela estão me matando hehe. Bjus e aguenta firme que as atualzações virão.

**OBRIGADO PELAS REVISÕES!!**  



End file.
